Words of Hope
by Vilandel
Summary: Même si la guerre regne à Earthland, un soldat et une jeune femme trouvent de l'ésperance et de la joie dans les lettres qu'ils s'écrivent. Car même si l'éspoir semble fragile, il est difficile de ne plus ésperer, même lors d'une guerre... (histoire à lettres, Kinabra)
1. Mais tu me manques tellement

**1\. octobre x791**

Cher Erik

Cette guerre dure à présent depuis un peu plus d'un an et malheureusement j'ai presque oublié comment c'était lorsqu'on se parlait encore directement. J'ai à présent l'impression que nous avions toujours communiquée par lettres.

Naturellement que c'est faux, mais c'est l'impression que j'ai. Depuis que toi et les autres hommes soient partis en guerre contre le royaume de Pergrande. J'ai toujours peur qu'il vous arrive malheur, car Pergrande est le plus grand pays d'Earthland. De plus, il s'est allié à Bellum, ce qui m'inquiète encore plus que d'habitude. Et je ne suis pas la seule. D'ailleurs, depuis que Iceberg et Stella ont été envahies par notre ennemi, le commerce avec les autres pays est encore devenu plus complique que depuis le commencement de la guerre.

Je dois attendre tellement longtemps pour recevoir une de tes lettres. Iceberg et Stella sont si loin et de plus nous sommes en guerre. Mais j'attends malgré tout chaque jour de tes nouvelles, car tes lettres sont comme la seule preuve que tu es encore en vie.

Le château de Fairy Tail est si calme depuis que vous êtes partis. Il est difficile de se faire à une vie sans vos bagarres. Même si la guerre dure des années (ce que je n'espère pas), jamais on pourra s'y habituer à une Fairy Tail calme.

Mais ne te fais pas de souci pour nous. Lord Makarov à encore renforcer le but de Fairy Tail, aider des gens à trouver un nouveau foyer et à commencer une nouvelle vie. Le château est ouvert aux victimes de la guerre et en ce moment se sont surtout des enfants venant d'Iceberg et de Stella.

Le plus souvent, les petits nous quittent après une ou deux semaines et vont chez des personnes de cœur qui s'en occupent jusqu'à la fin de la guerre, jusqu'à ce que leurs parents viennent les chercher. S'ils ne sont pas morts. Nous avons eu déjà trois cas dans lesquels les enfants ont du être adopter par des familles d'accueil. Deux d'entre eux ont perdus leurs parents lors du massacre de juillet à Iceberg. Quand au troisième enfant, ce n'était encore qu'un bébé. Sa mère a été enceinte lors du massacre de juillet et avait quittée Iceberg toute seule après cette tragédie. Quand on l'avait amené à Fairy Tail, elle était terriblement malade. La pauvre femme est morte en couches.

Cette histoire m'a rendue très triste, mais Fairy Tail connaît quand même des moments de joie, malgré la guerre. Une orpheline de Stella, Wendy Marvell, a rejoint notre famille avec sa chatte Carla. Cette une adorable petite fille qui à gardé un coté optimiste malgré ses malheurs. Par ailleurs, Wendy possède un grand savoir en guérison et est devenue une aide précieuse pour Porlyushika.

Wendy s'est très vite adapté à la vie au château et s'entend très bien avec Chelia Blendy. Quand à Carla, le chat de Natsu, Happy, semble avoir le béguin pour elle. Il la suit partout et essaye toujours de lui offrir un poisson, ce qui donne quelques scènes comiques. Mais le poisson semble dégouter Carla, car elle refuse d'en manger. Je n'ai jamais vu de chat détestant le poisson.

Sinon j'ai beaucoup de nouvelles à t'annoncer. Natsu, Gray, Sting et Rogue sont partis la semaine dernier pour vous rejoindre au front. Rogue à tout de même hésiter longuement avant de partir, car Yukino viens tout juste de tomber enceinte et il ne voulait pas la quitter dans son état. Mais Sting a fini par le persuader que l'armée avait besoin de soldats et que Yukino était en sécurité à Fairy Tail.

Asuka était triste de n'avoir pas vu Alzack à son anniversaire. Le petit cadeau qu'il lui a envoyé lui à bien redonner un peu son sourire, mais Bisca m'a dit que son plus grand souhait serait le retour de son père. La pauvre Bisca, elle fait de son mieux pour consoler sa fille, mais elle n'ose pas lui promettre quelque chose dont elle ignore si elle et Alzack pourront la tenir.

Quand est-ce que vous allez enfin avoir une permission ? Nous espérons tous que vous pourriez fêter Noël avec nous cette année. Mais je n'ose pas me faire de grands espoirs. Vu les dernières victoires de l'ennemi, il est possible que vous ne puissiez vous octroyer un congé. Mais tu me manques tellement, Erik ! Combien de temps se passera-t-il avant nos retrouvailles ?

Je pense chaque jour à toi.

Ta Kinana


	2. Ne perd pas espoir

**13\. octobre x791**

Ma chère Kinana!

Je ressens la même chose que toi. Depuis que je suis parti en guerre, on s'est seulement écrits des lettres et parfois il me semble que le temps que nous avons passé ensemble au château de Fairy Tail ne soit qu'un rêve lointain.

La vie quotidienne au camp est d'un monotone. Entre l'entrainement, les plans des prochains combats, les réunions et les paris des soldat, je perd souvent la notion du temps.

Même les batailles se ressemblent, j'ai souvent l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu un combat. Depuis le Massacre de Juillet, nous n'avançons guerre sur aucun de nos fronts en Iceberg et en Stella. Notre ennemi non plus d'ailleurs, mais ce n'est qu'une maigre consolation. Nos armées et celles de l'ennemi reste sur place pour le moment. Depuis le mois d'aout, notre compagnie assiége la ville de Snö, la capitale d'Iceberg. Elle est encore sous le joug de Pergrande et Bellum, mais si réussirons à envahir Snö, nous pourrions délivrer Iceberg et gagner un nouvel allié.

Seven et Bosco sont dans notre camp, mais pour vaincre notre ennemi il nous faudrait plus d'alliés. Mais Iceberg et Stella ont été envahie et les autres pays encore neutres tardent à prendre une décision. La peur devant Pergrande et Bellum y est pour quelque chose. Bellum est la plus grande puissance militaire de tout Earthland et a de plus le plus de pouvoir sur Sin, cette colonie qui serre de prison au plus grands criminels de tout Earthland. Le roi de Bellum nous menace de recruter les criminels de Sin dans son armée si Fiore, Bosco et Seven ne se rendent pas.

Et la peur devant Pergrande est presque aussi grande. N'oublie pas que le roi de ce pays a commencer cette guerre. Nous ignorons toujours pour quel motif il a gardé comme prisonnier la reine de Fiore ainsi que l'héritier du trône de Seven. Cherchait-il seulement un motif pour "justifier" sa conquête totale d'Earthland. J'y crois bien, si les rumeurs à son sujet son bel et bien fondées.

Mais la chance semble enfin nous sourire. Hier, l'empereur de Minstrel à officiellement déclaré la guerre a Pergrande et Bellum. Avec la deuxième puissance militaire de notre coté, j'espère que nous allons enfin avoir une grande victoire.

Parfois la nuit, quand je suis allongé sur mon lit de camp, j'essaye de me souvenir de l'époque d'avant la guerre. Comme pour me prouver qu'elle à vraiment existée. Je pense même au temps quand nous appartenions à la bande criminelle de Brain, Oracion Seis. Je hais écrire ces deux noms, car j'ai toujours honte en pensant à cette époque. Nous avions vraiment eu de la chance d'avoir put quitter Brain avant de qu'il ne soit trop tard et d'avoir put trouver un foyer à Fairy Tail.

Tu te souviens encore de ce jour-là ? Ni Sorano, ni Sawyer, Midnight et moi-même ne voulions croire que le château de Fairy Tail offrait un toit aux personnes ayant plus ou moins un passé difficile. Et que l'on pouvait faire des sortes de missions pour aider les personnes ayant besoin d'un service. Mais Lord Makarov nous à accueillit sans trop de problèmes et nous à même laisser le choix de rester. Tu sais, j'ai finalement accepté l'offre seulement pour que tu puisse avoir une vie meilleure. Mais je sais aujourd'hui que c'était aussi la bonne décision pour moi.

Natsu, Gray, Sting et Rogue sont arriver sain et sauf au camp la semaine dernière. Quand tu m'as écrit que le château était étrangement calme depuis notre départ, je n'ai pas voulu y croire. Après tout, vous aviez encore trois des plus grands bagarreurs. Mais Gray m'a raconté ainsi qu'a Gajeel qu'ils se sont toujours battus hors du château, car Erza ne l'aurait pas supportée.

En parlant d'Erza, comment se porte-t-elle depuis sa fausse couche en juillet ? On m'a dit qu'elle reste forte, mais si elle ne supporte plus une bagarre, c'est qu'elle ne s'en est pas encore remise. Jellal aussi n'arrive pas à s'y faire. De plus, il s'en veut toujours pour la mort de Simon. Ils ne se ballade qu'avec un air malheureux, sauf lors des combats et quand il reçoit des lettres d'Erza. J'ai beaucoup de peine pour eux, ils ont tellement souhaité cet enfant. J'espère sincèrement qu'ils vont s'en remettre un jour.

Les dernières nouvelles du château m'ont tout de même réjoui. Ces derniers temps, les bonnes nouvelles commencent à devenirs des mythes au camp. J'espère que cette Wendy pourra aussi s'y habituer quand il y aura à nouveau des bagarres à Fairy Tail (mais seulement après la guerre)… et qu'elle est vraiment plus gentille que Porlyushika. Nos camarades en tout cas sont tous heureux de notre nouvelle recrue.

Mais malgré ses bonnes nouvelles, je suis au regret de t'annoncer que nous ne recevrons sûrement pas de permission avant longtemps. Malgré le fait que Minstrel ait rejoint nos rangs, tant que nous n'aurons pas de victoire qui nous fera avancer nous sommes obliger de rester au front. Nous aurions aimé passer Noël à la maison, mais ce ne sera pas pour cette année.

Tu me manques aussi, Kinana. Tu me manques même tellement que tous les mots du monde ne suffiront jamais à décrire cette peine. Mais je te promets que nous allons nous revoir. Peu importe le temps que cela prendra, ne perds pas espoir !

Je t'aime.

Ton Erik


	3. Tes lettres me consolent

**24\. octobre x791**

Cher Erik!

Bien sûr que je me rappelle de notre entrée à Fairy Tail. Natsu s'est disputé avec toi car l'une de tes remarques l'avait provoqué. C'était sûrement sans importance, car je ne me rappelle pas ce qui a put déclencher votre bagarre ce jour-là. Aujourd'hui j'en ris seulement, mais à l'époque j'avais peur que Natsu puisse te blesser gravement. Je sais bien qu'il faudrait bien plus que 400 coups pour t'envoyer à l'hôpital. Tu n'es pas en porcelaine. Mais pendant la guerre cette peur me semble maintenant justifié… Surtout avec les nouvelles dans ta dernière lettre.

En ce moment, ni vous ni l'adversaire n'avance d'un pouce, mais j'ai quand même le pressentiment que quelque chose de grave puisse vous arriver. Maintenant que Sin est en guerre, sous le contrôle de Bellum. Certains des pires criminels étaient dans cette colonie prison. Je ne suis pas la seule à s'inquiéter de cette nouvelle au château. Lord Makarov n'as quasiment jamais quitté son bureau depuis qu'il a appris cette histoire avec Sin, même pour venir manger. Personne ne sait pourquoi cette nouvelle le met dans cet état et ce qui le savent sont muets comme des tombes. Lady Mirajane lui apporte toujours des petits plats, mais même elle n'arrive pas à le faire sortir.

Erza pourrait y arriver, mais tu l'as deviné. Elle ne s'est pas encore remise de la perte de son enfant. Elle reprend part aux activités du château, mais elle n'a pas encore retrouvé son énergie. Parfois le soir, elle se rend pour une demi-heure sous le grand chêne dans le jardin. C'est là où le bébé a été enterré. Elle regarde sans rien dire la petite tombe pendant une demi-heure et repart. Nous ne l'avons pas revu rire une seule fois. Elle recommence peu à peu à sourire, mais ses yeux sont toujours remplis de larmes des qu'elle voit Yukino.

Nous continuons de recueillir des orphelins et survivants des zones de guerre. Mais les premiers soldats blessés sont arrivés à l'hôpital de Magnolia. Ils viennent tous du front de Stella, j'ai appris que là-bas nos armées sont au plus mal. Nous, nous aidons les médecins et les infermières à soigner les blessés, mais je pleure souvent le soir après être rentré de l'hôpital.

Erik, à Iceberg ça avance pas, mais à Stella ça va vraiment mal pour nos armées. J'ignore exactement ce qui se passe là-bas et je n'ose pas le demander aux soldats. Tous semblent déboussolé et malheureux. Mais leurs blessures en disent long. En ce moment, je m'occupe d'un soldat assez vieux qui a perdu ses deux jambes et son œil droit durant une bataille. D'ailleurs, il est presque aveugle sur son œil gauche. Et Lisanna s'occupe d'un pauvre malheureux, auquel on a dût amputer les bras ET les jambes.

C'est terrible de voir toutes ces blessures. Je fais de mon mieux pour soigner ces pauvres soldats durant la journée et de leur donner un sentiment de tranquillité. Mais la nuit, il arrive souvent que je me réveille et que je te voie terriblement blessé, comme ces soldats de Stella. Je prie que vous ne connaîtriez jamais le même destin. L'espoir est petit, mais heureusement il est toujours là.

Si seulement j'aurais put t'annoncer au moins une nouvelle un peu plus joyeuse. Mais à part notre inquiétude et notre aide à l'hôpital, il n'y a hélas pas vraiment grande chose à dire. Chaque jour ne fait que passer, la joie est devenu un luxe rare. Mais en ce moment, chacun aurait besoin d'un peu de joie, vous les soldats et nous à la maison. J'espère que le soleil réapparaitra derrière nos soucis.

Tu me manques. Vous me manquer tous, mais toi encore bien plus. Je souhaite que cette guerre soit finisse pour que nous puissions être à nouveau réunis. Heureusement, tes lettres me consolent. Quand je les lis, j'ai le sentiment que tu es près de moi, que tu me serres contre toi et que tu m'embrasses l'épaule, comme tu as toujours aimé le faire. Ce sentiment est à la fois une consolation pour ton absence et un espoir de te revoir.

Fais bien attention à toi et réchauffe toi bien durant ces nuits froides, mon brave soldat.

Ta Kinana


	4. Comme un baume pour mon âme

**4\. novembre x791**

Chère Kinana!

Je suis désolé d'avoir écrit une description banale de la guerre dans ma dernière lettre. J'ignore ce qui m'a pris. Bon sang, je veux juste écrire des lettres à mon amoureuse, pas des rapports monotones au ministère de la guerre ! Cette maudite guerre nous occupe déjà assez sans qu'on devienne aussi dénué d'émotions que des machines !

Pour tout te dire, les combats de Stella semblent vraiment infernaux pour les soldats qui se battent là-bas. Je l'ignorait et ça jusqu'à aujourd'hui, car les officiers refusent de nous dire ce qui se passe dans ce pays. C'est seulement après avoir reçu ta lettre et après que la majorité des armées de Minstrel aient été envoyé à Stella que je commence à m'imaginer ce qui se passe.

Mais pourquoi personne ne nous dit ce qui se passe à Stella ? Oh bien sûr, nous avons déjà assez à faire avec nos propres batailles. Mais nous le droit d'apprendre ce qui se passe là-bas, nom d'un chien ! Les soldats de Stella sont de notre coté ! Désolé de m'énerver comme ça, mais je déteste rester dans l'ignorance, tu me connaît.

Je suis vraiment frustré de ne pas pouvoir rentrer pour Noël. Et je ne suis pas le seul. Seulement un idiot serait heureux de pouvoir se battre chaque jour. Surtout Jellal aurait besoin de rentrer, ne serait-ce que pour quelques jours. Erza et lui ont plus que jamais besoin l'un de l'autre depuis cette satanée fausse couche. Et Luxus n'arête pas de batailler pour avoir une permission, depuis qu'il as appris que son grand-père s'est enfermé dans son bureau.

Mais nous ne pouvons pas nous le permettre. Pergrande et Bellum ne laisseront filé aucune chance pour s'arracher la victoire. Tous les moyens leur sont bons pour y arriver, même de lâchement nous frapper dans le dos.

Parfois je me demande si cette guerre a vraiment du sens. Naturellement, je ne veux à aucun prix que Bellum et Pergrande prennent le contrôle d'Earthland, c'est bien pour ça que je me bats. Mais les seuls ennemis ne sont que les souverains de ces deux pays. Ce sont eux qui ont commencé cette salade, pas les soldats contre lesquels nous nous battons. Si j'avais les moyens, je détrônerais moi-même ces deux tyrans pour en finir enfin avec cette foutue guerre ! Mais je n'ai pas les moyens. Souvent, je me demande quel serait le chemin de la paix.

Tu me manque tellement Kinana, mais je m'oblige à ne pas souhaiter ta présence ici. Je vois des choses terribles chaque jour et je me bats pour garder mon humanité. Je refuse que tu endures tout ce que je vis ici.

Mais c'est douloureux de te savoir si loin de moi. Si seulement je pourrais rentrer, ne serait-ce que pour une seule journée, pour enfin être à nouveau près de toi. Dieu merci, j'ai tes lettres. Elles me donnent l'impression de t'avoir près de moi.

Je les relis aussi souvent que possible et je les garde attaché ensemble sous mon oreiller. Cela ne me ressemble peut-être pas vraiment, mais ça me fait du bien. Tes lettres sont comme un baume pour mon âme. Sawyer me trouve trop sentimental à cause de ça, mais je n'arrive pas à en avoir honte. Par ailleurs, j'ai appris par hasard qu'il cache les lettres que Sorano lui envoie dans son matelas. Lui aussi est assez sentimental.

Reste courageuse, ma Kinana. C'est avec impatience que j'attends ta prochaine lettre.

Ton Erik


	5. Je resterais forte pour toi

**14\. novembre x791**

Cher Erik!

Au moment où je t'écris cette lettre, je suis remplie d'inquiétude à l'égard de lady Levy. Car elle a disparue depuis hier soir ! J'étais peut-être la dernière à l'avoir vue, car je lui souhaité bonne nuit devant sa chambre. Et le lendemain matin, elle n'y était plus ! Elle a simplement laissé un message derrière elle, disant qu'elle allait bien et que nous ne devions pas nous inquiéter.

Mais on s'inquiète beaucoup au contraire, nous ignorons où elle est et si elle va vraiment bien ! Je me demande pourquoi Levy serait partie. Bien sûr, personne ignore à quel point Gajeel lui manque, mais serait-elle assez folle pour le rejoindre au front ? Elle n'était jamais le genre de personne à faire ce genre d'aventures rocambolesque, mais maintenant je n'en suis plus aussi sûr. Erik, si Levy suivra vraiment Gajeel au front, essaye s'il te plait de la raisonner, et peut-être aussi Gajeel de rentrer au plus vite.

Au moins, sa disparition a eu deux bonnes conséquences. Erza semble revenir dans la réalité et on aurait dit qu'elle était encore plus inquiète que nous tous. Quand à lord Makarov, il recommence à sortir de son bureau depuis ce matin. Seulement pour les repas, mais c'est un progrès. Je me fais vraiment beaucoup de soucis pour Levy, mais je suis heureuse que ces deux-là semblent revenir parmi les vivants.

Tu sais quoi ? J'arrive un peu à comprendre Levy. Parfois j'aimerais te suivre et me battre à tes cotés. Je serais sincèrement prête à subir la dure vie d'un soldat au front et les combats contre Pergrande, simplement pour être à nouveau réunie avec toi.

Mais je sais aussi qu'une telle aventure serait de la pure folie. Je ne suis pas une combattante, du moins point du genre à faire un soldat. Je suis sûrement plus utile à Magnolia qu'à Iceberg.

Mais parfois je suis tenté de me déguiser en soldat et de te rejoindre au front. La tentation est surtout grande que je me languie de toi la nuit. Mais je te promets d'y résister, même si c'est terriblement douloureux. Tu ne veux pas que je te suive et je suis de toute façon incapable de laisser nos amis de Fairy Tail derrière moi. J'espère simplement que lady Levy retrouve sa raison, si elle a vraiment décidé de suivre Gajeel.

Oh Erik, je souhaite te tout mon cœur que cette guerre soit finie. Même ici au palais nous ressentons ses conséquences. L'énorme inquiétude pour Jellal, la nouvelle de la mort de Simon et seconder lord Makarov dans la direction de Fairy Tail ont couté une fausse couche à Erza. Lord Makarov s'est enfermé dans son bureau ces dernières semaine, la majorité d'entre nous ne sais toujours pas pourquoi. Et maintenant, c'est Levy qui a disparue !

Mais j'espère que nous allons tous rester fort, comme Fairy Tail l'a toujours été. Nous traversons peut-être les épreuves les plus difficiles de notre vie, mais je refuse d'en devenir dépressive. Même si c'est difficile de garder tous les jours la bonne humeur par les temps qui courent, je resterais forte pour Fairy Tail et pour toi.

Fais bien attention à toi, Erik, et écrit moi rapidement si tu apprends quelque chose sur Levy.

Ta Kinana


	6. Quand nous allons nous revoir

**28\. novembre x791**

Chère Kinana !

Tu voulais que je t'écrive tout de suite des que j'apprends quelque chose sur le sort de lady Levy. Eh bien, j'ai appris par hasard ce qui lui ait arrivé le jour même de l'arrivée de ta lettre. Ne t'en fais pas, elle ne s'est pas déguisée en soldat pour se battre à coté de Gajeel. Mais ce qu'ils ont fait n'était pas non plus vraiment sans danger.

Mais je dois t'expliquer certaines choses d'abord pour que tu comprenne toute l'affaire. À la frontière de Bosco se trouve une petite ville, Airgid, qui fournit nos armées d'Iceberg avec de la nourriture, des couvertures et d'autres choses dont nous avons besoin dans les camps. Chaque compagnie envoie toutes les semaines au moins deux soldat pour aller chercher nos vivres de la semaine à Airgid. Chez nous, c'est toujours Sting qui s'y colle volontairement, mais il m'est parfois arrivé de l'accompagner.

Tu te demande sûrement ce que ça à avoir avec la disparition de Levy. Pour tout te dire, ces derniers temps Gajeel s'est toujours porté volontaire pour aller chercher le ravitaillement avec Sting. Cela m'a d'abord surpris et les autres aussi. Est-ce que tu vois Gajeel aller chercher des vivres et des couvertures au lieu de se battre ? Bien sûr que non !

Mais Levy lui manque terriblement, autant que toi tu me manques. Gajeel m'a raconté (après que je l'ai bombardé de questions), qu'il lui avait écrit de le rejoindre pour une ou deux nuits à Airgid. Il devait mettre Sting dans la confidence, pour que son amie qui se trouve à Airgid puisse héberger Levy durant ce séjour. Tu as sans doute déjà croisé cette amie. C'est Minerva Orlando, la courtisane de Sting qui vivait à Crocus. Moi qui me suis toujours demander pourquoi Sting se portait volontaire à chaque fois pour aller à Airgid, la présence de Minerva dans cette ville explique bien des choses.

Levy et Gajeel ont passé deux jours ensembles, mais maintenant elle est sûrement sur le chemin du retour. Ne te fais pas de soucis, je suis sûr qu'elle rentrera saine et sauve à Fairy Tail. Je me tue à le répéter chaque jour à Gajeel depuis qu'elle est repartie et crois moi, c'est vraiment chiant. Mais je crois bien qu'elle aura des choses à expliquer une fois rentrée.

En tout cas, je suis surpris que Levy n'ait rien dit de son action à qui-quonque, même à lady Lucy. Elle avait sûrement craint que vous allier dire que cette aventure soit trop dangereuse. Et ça l'ait, bon sang, l'amour n'y change rien ! Tu crois que ce sentiment de manque peut devenir si insupportable au point que deux personnes soit prêtes à encourir des risque pour ce retrouver ? Je le crois bien, mais jamais je n'oserais mettre ta vie en danger de cette façon !

Par chance, Levy est encore assez intelligente pour ne pas rester à Airgid. Gajeel et elle savent se contenter d'une courte réunion, Dieu soit loué.

Je devrais espérer que ces deux là ne fassent plus jamais ce genre de chose. Voyager dans un pays en guerre pour retrouver son amant, fiancé ou je ne sais pas quoi, est dangereux et le reste, peu importe toutes les précautions que l'on prend. Ce n'est pas comme aller au marché.

Oui, je devrais vraiment espérer que Gajeel et Levy ne le refassent plus. Mais l'idiot que je suis les admire et les envie même. J'aurais tellement voulu faire la même chose avec toi, Kinana. Te serrer à nouveau très fort dans mes bras et t'embrasser, ne serait-ce que pour une nuit. Mais j'ignore totalement quand nous allons nous revoir et je refuse d'envisager un "si", je préfère même pas y penser.

Mais cela me console de savoir que tu vas avoir cette lettre dans tes mains et que tu me répondras. C'est comme si j'arrivais à t'enlacer à travers tes lettres.

Écris-moi vite, mon amour et n'ai pas peur pour Levy.

Ton Erik


	7. Ressentir ta joie en mon cœur

**9\. décembre x791**

Cher Erik!

Levy est revenue sans problème à Fairy Tail, un jour après que j'ai reçu ta dernière lettre. Gajeel peut se calmer, son voyage de retour s'est passé sans encombre. Par contre, j'ai encore un peu de mal à croire que Levy ait risqué un tel voyage pour passer deux nuits avec Gajeel. D'habitude, elle comme le bon sens et la prudence personnifié.

Mais je ne lui en veux pas. J'aurais bien voulue faire la même chose. Tous les dangers me seraient égal si j'avais une chance de te revoir enfin. Plus d'un an s'est écoulé depuis que nous nous sommes vus et j'ai l'impression que cela fait des siècles. Je sais, c'est idiot, mais j'ai l'impression que la guerre rend le temps qui passe bien plus lent.

J'avoue que j'envie un peu Levy, car elle a put revoir Gajeel après si longtemps. Mais je suis heureuse qu'elle ait put avoir cette chance. C'est comme si cela agrandissait mon espérance d'être à nouveau réunie avec toi un jour.

Je pense que tu ne seras pas surpris d'apprendre qu'Erza ait beaucoup grondé Levy. Mais comme nous tous, elle était surtout soulagée de voir Levy revenir saine et sauve. Par contre, elle a bien insisté que Lord Makarov punisse Levy.

Par contre, je le soupçonne d'avoir seulement puni Levy pour la forme et pour ne pas contredire lady Erza. Notre vieux lord a enfin à nouveau pleuré de joie à son retour et la punition de Levy consiste seulement à ranger la bibliothèque du palais chaque jour pendant un mois. Bien sûr, tu peux t'imaginer que notre rat de bibliothèque aimerait bien rallonger sa punition.

Le retour de Levy à donner une excellente raison à Fairy Tail de faire une petite fête. Votre absence se faisait sentir, c'est vrai, mais j'ai été tellement heureuse d'avoir enfin à nouveau quelque chose à fêter. Depuis le début de la guerre, j'avais l'impression de n'avoir plus eu de fête. Heureusement, ce n'est plus le cas.

Cela aurait été bien plus si toi et les autres auriez été là aussi. C'était le seul arrière-gout acide durant cette fête. Mais je suis sûr que toi et nos autres camarades se réjouissent avec nous, malgré la distance. Erik, est-ce que tu ressens en ton cœur chaque fois que je me réjouis ? Car j'ai parfois le sentiment de ressentir ta joie en mon cœur.

Et aujourd'hui, nous avons eue une autre raison de faire la fête. Vivian, la plus jeune fille de lord Elfman et lady Evergreen, à deux ans aujourd'hui. Ton ami Richard et Mira ont fait pour cette fête d'anniversaire un énorme gâteau aux mandarines, rempli de crème glacée. Je sais que tu n'apprécies pas vraiment les choses sucrées, mais j'aurais aimée partager ce délicieux gâteau avec toi.

Lady Erza était un peu déçu que le gâteau d'anniversaire ne soit pas un fraisier, mais elle n'était pas si triste que ça. Elle a mangé quatre parts du gâteau aux mandarines. Je suis si heureuse de constater qu'elle se remet enfin de sa fausse couche.

Oh, tu aurais du voir la petite héroïne de la fête. Vivian était tellement adorable, assise sur les genoux d'Evergreen et ouvrant ses cadeaux. Mais pour elle, le plus beau présent était celui d'Elfman. C'est vrai qu'il a lui-même cousu cette poupée de chiffon ? Quand a-t-il trouvé le temps de coudre et comment s'est-il procuré du fils et des aiguilles ?

Peu importe, même si la poupée avait l'air bizarre, Vivian ne voulait plus la lâcher. Lady Evergreen s'est donné du mal pour retenir ses larmes, mais ça n'a pas vraiment marché. Quand à Mélusine, Pixie et Loreleï, elles admiraient sans pause la poupée, même si elle n'était pas pour elles, mais pour leur petite sœur. Les petites se réjouissent simplement de chaque chose qui vient de leur père.

Erik, tu ne t'imagine pas combien je suis heureuse de t'écrire une lettre qui relate tant de moments de joie. J'espère que les nouvelles te réjouiront aussi, ainsi que Gajeel, Elfman et tous les autres. Écris-moi bientôt mon amour, je pense chaque jour à toi.

Ta Kinana


	8. Joyeux Noël

**25\. décembre x791**

Ma bien-aimée Kinana!

Je te souhaite un joyeux Noël, tout du moins aussi joyeux que cela est possible durant une guerre. C'est la deuxième fois que nous passons cette fête séparés et je maudis cette satanée guerre encore plus que d'habitude à cause de ça.

Au camp, personne ne se douterait que c'est Noël. Bon, il y a de la neige et les officiers nous ont offert du vin gratuit au diner, mais personne ne fait vraiment la fête. Nous avons officiellement une trêve de deux jours avec nos ennemis pour les fêtes, mais les officiers sont quand même méfiant et surveillent assez souvent le camp adverse à Snö. Je ne suis pas le seul qui croit Pergrande et Bellum capable de trahir la trêve dans l'unique but de gagner la guerre.

C'est pour cette raison que moi et les autres n'avons pas de permission pour Noël. Je suis tellement désolé de ne pas pouvoir venir cette année non plus. Et deux jours de trêve ne suffisent pas pour pouvoir rentrer, Magnolia est tellement loin. Mais je me languis de toi ! J'ai l'impression que cela empire de jour en jour.

J'ai honte de te l'écrire, mais j'ai pleuré dans mon oreiller cette nuit à minuit. J'ai trop de peine de devoir encore une fois fêter Noël sans toi. Je sais, cela ne me ressemble pas du tout, mais à ce moment là, ça m'a fait vraiment beaucoup de bien de pleurer. Par chance, personne ne le sait, sinon Natsu et les autres se moqueront de moi pendant des jours. Garde ça pour toi, d'accord ?

Pendant que je t'écris cette lettres et que je me refroidis presque les fesses, je t'imagine toi et les autres du château assis autour du sapin en moment même, en train de chanter des chants du genre guimauve et d'ouvrir des cadeaux.

Je me suis toujours senti un peu mal à l'aise durant ces fêtes au château, surtout quand lady Mirajane obligeait chacun des hommes à mettre des bonnets ridicule de Père Noël. Mais surprenamment, ces Noëls à Fairy Tail me manquent. Ou plutôt, c'est ta joie de fêter Noël chaque année qui me manque. Je me souviens quand, avec Mirajane et les autres filles du château, tu préparait des tonnes de gâteaux, quand tu emballait les cadeaux de façon artistique ou quand tu entrainais d'autres à décorer le sapin. Crois le ou non, mais c'était chaque décembre mon plus grand plaisir à Noël.

J'ignore si tu as aussi cette année la même joie malgré la guerre, mais je l'espère de tout mon cœur. Ta joie est une des qualités que j'aime chez toi et je suis moi-même heureux de t'imaginer ainsi.

As-tu déjà reçu mon cadeau ? Bien entendu, je ne te dirais pas ce que c'est, au cas où il ne serait pas encore arrivé. Mais j'espère qu'il est arrivé à temps, bien que cela tiendrait du miracle. De nos jours, les paquets voyagent bien plus lentement que des lettres.

Chacun des soldats à envoyer des présents à la maison. Tu sais, pour nous c'est d'une certaine manière le seul moyen de pouvoir fêter en quelque sorte Noël avec vous malgré la distance. Elfman par exemple as à nouveau cousu des poupées pour ces filles. Oui, il sait coudre. Il a même travaillé pendant des semaines à la poupée d'anniversaire de Vivian. Gray, Sting et Natsu se moquent de lui, mais il rétorque toujours qu'un homme doit aussi savoir coudre. Mais moi, je pense plutôt qu'il est prêt à beaucoup de choses pour faire plaisirs à ces filles.

Encore une fois un joyeux Noël, ma bien-aimée Kinana.

Ton Erik


	9. Rapprocher encore plus de toi

**6\. janvier x792**

Cher Erik!

Pour commencer, je te souhaite une bonne année. Même si le mot bon me semble inapproprié par les temps qui courent. Devrais-je plutôt dire une année pleine d'espoir? Je ne trouve pas vraiment que cela sonne bien, mais c'est peut-être plus approprié.

En tout cas, une nouvelle année de guerre vient de commencer et ça me brise le cœur de penser que je t'ai vue pour la dernière fois en octobre x790, quand tu es parti pour le front avec les premiers soldats. Tu me manques cruellement avec chaque jour qui passe. Si seulement cette guerre pouvait finir cette année ! J'ignore si c'est possible, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer que la guerre finisse le plus rapidement possible.

Tu avais raison pour vos cadeaux, ils sont arrivés il y a seulement quatre jours. Mais n'ai crainte, c'était magnifique malgré le retard. Par ailleurs, je crains que nos cadeaux aussi soient en retard, si vous ne les avaient pas encore reçus. Mais ait-ce tellement important que les présents viennent au jour prévu ? Le plus important pour moi et pour les autres est que vous aillez pensé à nous en recevant nos cadeaux, comme nous avons pensé à vous tous.

L'arrivée de vos présents était presque comme une deuxième fête de Noël, surtout pour les enfants. Mélusine, Pixie, Loreleï et Vivian se sont jetés sur les poupées de Lord Elfman. Galahad et Asuka ont aussi sauté de joie en ouvrant les cadeaux de leurs pères. J'aime tant voir les enfants aussi joyeux.

Je te remercie de tout mon cœur pour le châle que tu m'as envoyé. Ce vert brille comme une émeraude et je n'ai jamais vue un motif de serpents brodé aussi beau. Je porte ce châle au moment même où je t'écris. C'est presque comme si cela me rapproche encore plus de toi. Parfois même, je renifle le tissu, car j'ai l'impression d'y sentir ton odeur. C'est sûrement que mon imagination, mais cela m'importe peu, car c'est ton cadeau.

En fait, lady Levy a annoncé hier qu'elle attend un enfant. Il est bien sûr inutile de te dire qui est le père. Cette nouvelle nous à tous surpris et la peur que l'enfant grandisse sans son père était palpable. Evergreen, Mirajane et Bisca ont aussi la même peur pour leurs enfants. J'espère très fort pour Levy et le bébé qu'elle porte que Gajeel survivra la guerre, comme j'espère de vous revoir tous sains et saufs, surtout toi.

Mais malgré cela, chacun à Fairy Tail se réjouit pour Levy, même lady Erza. Mais tu peux t'imaginer que cette nouvelle la rend triste. Sa fausse couche de l'année dernière est encore un sujet délicat. J'espère qu'elle ne tombera pas encore dans une dépression, alors qu'elle a réussie ces derniers mois à sourire à nouveau. Je souhaite qu'elle et Jellal puissent un jour enfin avoir leur propre enfant. Personne ne le mériterait autant que ces deux-là !

Tu crois que nous aussi, nous allons avoir des enfants après la guerre ? Je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchie, mais cette pensée est agréable. Mais je n'ose pas encore imaginer un avenir lointain. En ce moment, je souhaite surtout que cette guerre finisse très bientôt et de te serrer à nouveau dans mes bras. Tu me manque tellement, Erik, chaque jour d'avantage.

Écris-moi vite et tiens-toi bien au chaud, brave soldat.

Ta Kinana


	10. Veux-tu m'épouser

**21\. janvier x792**

Chère Kinana !

Moi aussi je te souhaite une année pleine d'espoir, mon amour. Ne t'en fais pas, même si "espoir" n'est pas de coutume dans ce genre de souhait, c'est approprié par les temps qui courent. Espérer la paix est une des meilleures choses qu'on peut faire durant la guerre.

Je peux à peine y croire qu'en octobre de cette année deux années seront écoulées depuis la dernière fois que l'on s'est vus. J'ai l'impression que cela fait au moins dix ans ! Cela ne m'aide pas vraiment, vu la façon dont tu me manques. Mais avons nous d'autre choix que de supporter cette douleur ? Hélas non. Au moins j'ai tes lettres, sinon je ne supporterais pas du tout d'être ici.

J'ignore si la guerre finira bientôt. En ce moment nous n'avançons pas d'un poil et nous assiégions toujours la ville de Snö. Et ça pendant l'hiver, nom de Dieu ! Mais je pense, qu'avec l'aide de l'armée de Minstrel, nous pourrions libérer la capitale d'Iceberg au printemps et de ce fait libérer le pays. Cela serait une grande victoire pour nous et peut-être pourrions nous enfin recevoir une permission pour passer quelques temps à la maison. Cela serait une bénédiction, surtout pour Jellal et Erza. Oh Kinana, j'espère de tout mon cœur que je pourrais te revoir cette année.

Oui, vos cadeaux sont aussi arrivées en retard. Natsu s'en est même plains, mais Luxus l'a vite fait taire. La bêtise de Natsu me surprendra toujours. Mais vos présents sont arrivés avant-hier. Jamais je ne te remercierais assez pour ton pull, Kinana. C'était justement ce dont j'avais besoin ici, crois-moi. Je le porte pendant que je t'écris cette lettre et grâce à lui j'ai moins froid aux fesses.

J'ai trouvé ton châle à Airgid, quand j'étais de service pour chercher nourriture et nourriture. Et j'ai su tout de suite qu'il allait te plaire. Toi et moi avons ce faible étrange pour les serpents, je n'ai pas put résister. D'ailleurs, ton histoire d'odeur ne m'étonne pas, car moi aussi j'ai l'impression de sentir la tienne sur mon pull. Nous sommes tous les deux un peu fous, pas vrai ?

Témoigne mes félicitations à la future mère. D'ailleurs, j'arrive à comprendre cette peur, que le bébé de Levy grandisse sans son père. Chaque jour il y a une chance qu'au moins l'un d'entre nous ne sera plus là au soir. Mais tu peux faire confiance à Gajeel de tout faire pour rester en vie jusqu'à la fin de la guerre. Tous les soldats le font, car l'autre priorité à coté de celle de vaincre Pergrande et Bellum est d'essayer et d'espérer de survivre à la guerre.

Tu sais… avant de partir au front il y a presque deux ans, j'avais vraiment l'intention de te demander en mariage et de t'épouser avant mon départ. Mais cela me semblait cruel de t'épouser durant une guerre, alors que le risque que tu deviennes veuve est énorme. Alors je n'ai rien fait.

C'était sans aucun doute la pire erreur que j'ai put commettre ! Le risque que je meurs et que tu me perdes reste malgré tout le même. Je t'aime et je veux savourer chaque moments de bonheur que nous pouvons partager malgré la guerre.

Puisque j'y suis… Je suis tellement désolé de ne pouvoir me mettre à genoux et de t'offrir une belle bague. Je ne peux même pas te le demander en face ! Mais au moins je peux le faire tout court… Kinana, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Ce n'est pas coutumier et sûrement pas la façon la plus romantique pour te demander ta main, excuse-moi. Mais j'ose déjà t'appeler ma fiancée, Kinana, car j'espère déjà savoir quelle sera ta réponse.

Reste courageuse, ma merveilleuse fiancée.

Ton Erik


	11. Oui, je le veux

**10\. février x792**

Bien-aimé Erik!

Oui, je le veux !

Je n'arrive pas à trouver les mots pour décrire ma joie. C'est la première fois, depuis que tu es parti à la guerre, que je ressens un tel bonheur. Merci d'être ta fiancée.

Je ne t'en veux pas de ne pas avoir fait ta demande avant de partir au front, jamais je ne pourrais. Qui choisirait de se marier durant une guerre ? Je te dis que c'est surtout durant ces temps troublés et incertains que nous ne devons rater aucun moment de bonheur, aussi petit soit-il.

De plus, cela ne me dérange pas du tout que tu demandes ma main par lettre. Je te connais, Erik. Tu n'as jamais été quelqu'un de romantique, mais ton geste, ta demande me touche profondément. Tu sais, je n'ai pas besoin que tu te mettes à genoux et je n'ai pas besoin de bague pour être ta fiancée.

Cette demande en mariage était déjà une merveilleuse nouvelle, mais l'autre m'a tout autant remplie de joie. J'espère de tout mon cœur que toi et les autres ayez une permission pour rentrer ce printemps. Oh, j'ai tant d'espoir pour que cela marche ! Depuis ton départ, je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas trop espérer et d'observer la situation avec réalité. Mais je n'y arrive plus après ces deux nouvelles et cela fait tant de bien de ressentir à nouveau autant de joie et d'espoir.

Les autres aussi se réjouissent et vous souhaite bonne chance pour la permission. Depuis cette nouvelle, j'ai vus lady Erza sourire vraiment pour la première fois depuis sa fausse couche. Je crois qu'elle en avait besoin, cette perspective de revoir Jellal. Rien que pour eux, la permission doit marcher.

Qu'en pense-tu, pourrions nous nous marier durant ta permission ? Je sais, normalement des fiançailles durent un an. Mais je ne pourrais jamais attendre autant avant d'être ta femme et qui sait quand une autre occasion se présentera. De plus, la situation n'est pas normale et tous les deux, nous n'avons jamais appartenus à la noblesse, contrairement à lady Erza ou à la famille Strauss. Et notre origine n'a aucune importance à Fairy Tail. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une grande fête et toi sûrement encore moins, peu importe ce que diront lady Mirajane, Lisanna ou Lucy. Est-tu d'accord ?

Pour te donner d'autres nouvelles, nous remarquons ici même les changements qu'à apporter l'entrée en guerre de Minstrel. Nous ignorons toujours ce qui c'est passé à Stella ou qui se passe encore, mais depuis que les armées de Minstrel y sont allé, nous avons moins de soldats blessés à l'hôpital de Magnolia. Cela voudrai-t-il dire que le vent commence à tourner et que la guerre finira bien plus tôt que prévu ? Euphorique comme je le suis en ce moment, j'y crois de tout cœur.

Est-ce que je suis un peu trop joyeuse en ce moment ? Je crois bien que je regarderais la situation avec plus de réalisme de que mon euphorie disparaisse, mais pour le moment je voudrais savourer ma joie jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Nous avons toujours des soldats que nous soignons du mieux que nous pouvons. Leurs blessures sont parfois si graves que je doute fort qu'ils pourront à nouveau se battre un jour. Ils sont encore traumatisés par ce qu'ils ont vécus à Stella, mais beaucoup recommencent à sourire aux petites joies de la vie. C'est presque un peu comme si tout le monde a un petit rayon de soleil en ce moment.

Rentre bientôt, mon merveilleux fiancé. Tu me manques tellement.

Ta Kinana


	12. La force de continuer

**26\. février x792**

Chère Kinana !

Tu n'as même pas idée de la joie que j'ai eue en lisant ta réponse. Naturellement, j'étais sûr que tu accepterais ma demande. Mais c'est encore autre chose de vraiment savoir que tu as dit oui. Ou plutôt écris, dans ce cas-là.

J'ai sincèrement l'intention de d'épouser durant notre prochaine permission. Pendant longtemps j'ai repoussé ma demande en mariage, je ne ferais pas la même chose avec nos noces. Je te le promets.

En effet, tu est un peut trop euphorique, Kinana. Mais tu as raison, en quelque sorte. Durant la guerre, chaque petite joie est à savourer, aussi minime soit-elle. Si ma demande en mariage t'a rendue aussi joyeuse, j'en suis tout aussi heureux.

Par contre, ma prochaine nouvelle risque de briser ton euphorie. J'en suis désolé, mais je pense que tu as le droit de le savoir. Le premier mars, nous allons essayer de reconquérir Snö. Non, nous ALLONS reconquérir la capitale d'Iceberg ! Grâce aux armées de Minstrel, nous avons enfin assez d'hommes pour tenter cette opération et si nous avons Snö, Iceberg sera libéré dans quelques jours.

J'arrive à m'imaginer tes pensées pendant que tu liras ces lignes. Que je risque de ne pas survivre à la reconquête de Snö. Ce risque existe, je n'essaye même pas de le nier. Mais je ferais tous ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour en ressortir vivant ! Je refuse de quitter ce monde avant de t'avoir revu et de t'épouser. Kinana, je te promets que je ferais tout pour y parvenir.

Les soldats que vous soigner à la maison me fonts beaucoup de peine… Kinana tu dois savoir que le premier vœux des soldat est de survivre à cette guerre. D'y survire indemne. Mais si cela n'arrive pas, presque tous espère une alternative. De tomber au combat et de mourir sur le coup. Je sais, c'est terrible et cela me rend triste de penser que nous avons cet autre souhait si nous ne survivons pas. Mais d'après mon expérience, nous préférons mourir tout de suite plutôt que de vivre les souffrances que les soldats blessés de Stella doivent endurer à présent. Et nous n'arrivons plus à comprendre notre impatience de nous battre quand nous sommes partis au début de la guerre

En parlant de Stella… Eh bien, nous savons à présent ce qui c'est passé là-bas. C'est vraiment horrible, mais je refuse de te donner les détails. Mais je pense que tu dois savoir le plus important. Je t'ais déjà écris que Bellum à fais entrer Sin, la colonie prison, dans la guerre.

Ce satané empereur de Pergrande et son cher collègue de Bellum ont eu la merveilleuse idée de former une unité spéciale avec les prisonniers de Sin. Une unité surtout sanglante. Et cette unité justement qui a été envoyé au royaume de Stella pour y propager une terreur infernale.

Il y a des malfaiteurs, des criminels dangereux. Ce ne sont pas des soldats. Parmi eux, il y a aussi le fils de Lord Makarov et le père de Luxus. Ivan Dreyer. Peux-tu comprendre maintenant pourquoi Lord Makarov a été si dépressif ces derniers mois ?

Bon sang, je ne voulais donner un ton aussi lugubre à cette lettre. Pardonne-moi. Tu as déjà assez d'inquiétude comme ça sans que j'en rajoute. Mais depuis que je suis au courant pour les combats de Stella, j'y réfléchis vraiment souvent. Et je ne suis pas le seul.

Mais malgré ces terribles nouvelles, l'espoir de te revoir et de t'épouser me donne la force de continuer. Je ferais tout pour y arriver, Kinana.

Tu me manques aussi, ma fiancée bien-aimée. C'est merveilleux de t'appeler comme ça.

Ton Erik


	13. Peur pour toi

**8\. mars x792**

Cher Erik!

Mon euphorie s'est bien calmée ces derniers jours, mais après ta dernière lettre mon inquiétude n'a fait que grandir. Nous venons à peine de nous fiancer et tu dois déjà participer à une plus grande opération, à laquelle tu n'as peut-être pas survécus. Bien sûr que je suis inquiète ! Le premier mars est déjà passé et à la maison nous ignorons toujours si vous êtes victorieux ou battus. Mais pourquoi les nouvelles sont-elles aussi lentes à nous parvenir ?

Je prie et j'espère que tu as survécu ! Si je te perdais… cette pensée m'est odieuse, jamais je n'arriverais à m'imaginer une vie sans toi. Je t'aime tellement !

Dans ta dernière lettre, tu m'as promis de tout tenter pour que nous soyons bientôt réunis. J'espère de tout mon cœur que tu tiendras cette promesse. Je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas sans nouvelle pendant trop longtemps ! Moi aussi je suis prête à tout pour te revoir et d'enfin devenir ta femme.

Les autres aussi sont inquiets pour vous et attendent de vos nouvelles. Le petit Galahad demande depuis quelque temps tout les jours des nouvelles de son père et lady Mirajane n'ose lui donner une réponse claire tant que le destin de lord Fried est incertain. Et la pauvre Yukino se faisait tellement de soucis pour Rogue qu'elle a failli avoir une fausse couche. Dieu merci le pire a put être évité, le bébé va bien. Mais comme la grossesse de Yukino est déjà très avancé. Porlyushika lui a ordonné de garder le lit le plus longtemps possible et de bien se reposer pour éviter les risques inutiles. Depuis, Sorano veille comme un chien de garde pour que sa sœur s'y tienne.

Nous somme tous soulagés que Yukino n'a pas perdue son bébé, mais celle qui semble le plus rassurée est lady Erza. Tel que je la connais, elle ne voudra jamais qu'une autre femme subisse le cauchemar qu'elle a vécue avec sa propre fausse couche, l'année dernière.

Depuis que je soigne les soldats de Stella, j'arrive à comprendre pourquoi vous autres soldats espérer de mourir sur le coup au combat si vous ne survivez pas indemne. Aucun être vivant ne voudrait subir de si terribles blessures.

Mais je ne veux pas que tu meures, Erik. Je prie pour qu'aucun d'entre vous ne meure, mais toi encore moi. Vous au moins, vous avez ces deux souhaits, soit de survivre indemne, soit de mourir tout de suite. Mais ce n'est pas le cas chez nous à la maison, Erik ! Nous ne souhaitons et espérons rien d'autre que de vous voir revenir sains et saufs à la fin de la guerre. Seulement cela et rien d'autre ! Hier encore, en rentrant de l'hôpital de Magnolia au château, j'ai rencontré un vieux couple qui avait ressenti de très près les conséquences de la guerre. Ce sont les parents de deux fils qui sont partis au front. Stella. Le premier est tombé au combat. Quand au second, il est presque aveugle, a perdu ses deux bras et n'as presque plus de volonté de vivre. Peut-tu comprendre pourquoi nous autres, à la maison, n'avons pas vraiment d'autre alternative avec nos souhaits ?

En parlant de Stella, les choses qui y sont passés sont vraiment terribles. Pourquoi Pergrande et Bellum ont-ils amener les pires criminels d'Earthland à la guerre ? Ils ont pourtant sûrement aussi envoyé leurs propres prisonniers à Sin ! Tu crois vraiment que tous les moyens leurs sont bon pour gagner la guerre ? Je souhaite presque de ne l'avoir jamais appris.

Au moins, j'arrive à présent à mieux comprendre la dépression de lord Makarov durant ces derniers mois. Bien entendu, je connais un peu l'histoire autour de son fils. J'espère vraiment que cela ne lui causera pas plus de soucis. Il en a déjà bien assez de savoir son petit-fils au front.

J'ai peur pour toi, Erik. Je t'en prie, ne me fais pas trop attendre longtemps ta prochaine lettre.

Ta Kinana


	14. Dans peu de jours

**20\. mars x792**

Kinana, mon amour !

Pardonne-moi de t'avoir causé autant d'inquiétudes. Mais je ne voulais pas te laisser dans l'incertitude. Tu peux être rassurée, je suis en vie. Être tué et te rendre malheureuse par cela n'as jamais fait parti de mes projets, de toute façon.

Durant la reconquête de Snö, nous avons perdus quelques braves soldats, mais aucun de Fairy Tail n'a perdu la vie durant cette opération. Mais certains d'entre nous ont quand même été blessés. Sawyer est sans doute le plus malchanceux, car il a perdu une jambe durant la bataille. Il ne pourra plus se battre dans son état. J'ai de la peine pour lui, tu sais très bien combien il adorait courir dans les collines autour de Magnolia.

Quand à moi… je t'en prie, ne panique pas. J'ai perdu mon œil droit durant la bataille. Je sais, cela semble terrible et ça l'est vraiment en quelque sorte. Mais je n'ai seulement perdu un œil, sinon je suis en bonne santé. Le major Jura, qui est aussi notre médecin de guerre, m'a dit que je pourrais quand même continuer à me battre. Mais il a aussi exigé que je prolonge ma permission de quelques jours pour pouvoir me remettre le mieux possible de ma blessure. Jellal m'accompagnera durant ces jours. Tu me connais, d'habitude j'aurais fortement protesté car je déteste que l'on fasse attention à moi comme à un enfant. Mais pas cette fois. Car cela veux dire aussi que ma permission durera plus longtemps que normalement cinq jours, donc plus de temps à passer avec toi. Je ne manquerais cela pour rien au monde. Et Jellal non plus.

Mais j'ai d'autres bonnes nouvelles à t'annoncer. Kinana, nous avons put reconquérir Snö et donc tout le royaume d'Iceberg. Jusqu'à présent c'est notre plus grande victoire et elle a donné un sacré coup à nos adversaires. Pergrande et Bellum voudront sûrement nous donner un coup en retour, mais leur position s'est bel et bien affaiblie.

Les soldats de Minstrel sont encore en pleine forme, ils protégeront Iceberg durant notre permission. Pour les autres ce sera pour cinq jours, mais elle durera plus longtemps pour Jellal et moi. Nous arriverons le trois avril. Je suis tellement impatient de te revoir, Kinana.

Nous avons tous hâte de rentrer. Depuis que Rogue a appris que Yukino a failli avoir une fausse couche, il a du mal à se calmer. Je ne l'ai jamais aussi nerveux, mais en fait nous le sommes tous plus que d'habitude. Mais Midnight dors moins qu'a son habitude à cause de ça. Cela fait tellement longtemps que nous attendions notre première permission.

Bien que ma permission durera quelque temps de plus, j'aimerais t'épouser des les premiers jours. Est-tu d'accord ? J'ai tout simplement tellement hâte de devenir ton mari et cette fois je refuse de le repousser à un autre jour, comme je l'ai fais avec ma demande.

Encore un peu de patience, Kinana. Dans peu de jours, nous serons enfin à nouveau réunis.

Ton Erik


	15. T'écrire calme mon attente

**15\. avril x792**

Cher Erik!

Cela te paraitra sûrement bizarre de recevoir une lettre avec la date de ton départ, mon amour. Jellal et toi êtes repartis tôt ce matin pour le front, mais tu me manques déjà terriblement. Et t'écrire des lettres calme mon attente, c'est pour cette raison que je prends la plume des aujourd'hui.

J'ai été tellement heureuse de te savoir avec moi ces derniers jours. Hélas, ta permission était encore trop courte, malgré le rallongement. Mais la guerre fait encore rage et en tant que soldat tu dois retourner au front. Les mêmes soucis qu'avant reviennent me faire du mal et comme tu n'as plus qu'un seul œil valide, j'ai encore une raison de plus pour avoir peur pour toi.

Comment cela va-t-il continuer maintenant ? Maintenant que Iceberg est libéré, votre camp sera sans doute plus pour longtemps à Snö. Allez-vous être à la frontière de Stella pour aussi libérer ce royaume ? Où iriez-vous mettre le siège à la frontière de Pergrande ? Auriez-vous rien, auras-tu rien ? Bien d'autres questions martèlent dans ma tête, mais je remplirais plusieurs pages en les écrivant. Ce juste que je m'inquiète bien plus qu'avant depuis que je suis ta femme.

Nos petites noces ont été la plus belle chose de ces jours de permission. Bon, Fairy Tail y a assisté au complet, mais heureusement, lord Makarov a put persuader lady Mirajane de ne pas organiser une somptueuse et grandiose. Et non, j'ignore toujours comment il a réussi à la faire changer d'avis. À ma question, il a simplement répondu qu'il valait mieux que je l'ignore.

Mais jamais je n'ais connu un tel bonheur comme quand tu as fais glisser l'anneau à mon doigt. Malgré l'inquiétude, c'était merveilleux d'être devenue ta femme. Tous ces jours étaient pleins de bonheur. Être allongé à tes cotés dans le lit, se promener avec toi dans le jardin, tes baiser, tes étreintes… J'avais presque l'impression que la paix était enfin là.

Malheureusement, la guerre est toujours présente et ton absence est tellement douloureuse, même si tu viens à peine de partir depuis quelques heures. Heureusement que j'ai tes lettres et que je peux t'écrire. J'ignore ce que ferais sans ces mots. Tes lettres me donnent encore cette impression que tu est ici, que tu m'enlace par derrière en m'embrassant l'épaule pendant que je lis de tes nouvelles ou que je t'écrive. En ce moment même, j'ai l'impression de sentir tes bras fort autour de moi.

Je ne peux pas vraiment te donner des nouvelles d'ici, car tu viens tous juste de partir ce matin. Mais je t'en parle quand même, malgré le fait que c'est fort peu.

Lady Erza est tout aussi malheureuse que moi. Elle a enfin put revoir Jellal et lui aussi a hélas dut retourner au front. Je peux quand même te dire que visiblement elle va mieux. Revoir Jellal a dut sûrement l'aider à mieux supporter les peines de fausse couche. Ses yeux brillent à nouveau et j'ai l'impression qu'elle est plus à l'aise avec Yukino et Levy. En tout cas, ses yeux ne se remplissent plus de larmes quand elle voit les deux futures mères. Peut-être l'a tu aussi remarqué durant ta permission.

Sawyer par contre… nous remarquons tous qu'il est malheureux de ne plus pouvoir courir. Maitre Makarov a put lui procurer cette jambe de bois et il apprend toujours à marcher avec, mais ce n'est plus du tout comme avant. Et cela ne suffit pas. Après le déjeuner, il est encore aller à l'écurie pour s'occuper de son étalon, Hermès, mais tu avais raison. Il est persuadé que même l'équitation est de l'histoire ancienne pour lui. J'espère tout de même pour lui qu'un jour il pourra apprendre à chevaucher malgré sa jambe de bois. Il adore l'équitation tout autant que la course.

En ce moment même je le vois depuis ma fenêtre. Il se promène dans le jardin et Sorano l'accompagne. Si elle est ici, je suppose que c'est Erza qui est à présent chez Yukino. En tout cas, Sorano ne semble pas avoir perdu espoir, contrairement à Sawyer. Je la crois parfaitement capable de tout faire pour qu'il puisse à nouveau faire du cheval malgré sa jambe.

Fais bien attention à toi, Erik. Je t'aime.

Ta Kinana


	16. Tu es ma force

**1\. mai x792**

Chère Kinana !

Mais quelle coquine tu es. Tu m'écris déjà le jour de mon départ. Mais j'en suis heureux, car toi aussi tu me manques déjà cruellement. Pendant le voyage déjà je pensais sans cesse à toi. C'était un réel bonheur de recevoir aussi vite une lettre de toi, crois moi. Par ailleurs, je comprends que tu sois très inquiète. Nous sommes tout de même toujours en guerre. Reste forte et ne perds pas espoir, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

Pour répondre à ta question à propos de notre position, notre camp n'est plus à Snö, après tout nous avons libérée Iceberg. L'armée de ce royaume a put se remettre à peu près, mais pour le moment elle veillera au grain dans son propre pays. Iceberg doit encore se reposer après avoir été conquis par nos ennemis et le massacre de juillet de l'année dernière a laissé bien des traces.

Mais nous avons gagné un nouvel allié avec Iceberg. Des qu'il aura repris ses force, il nous soutiendra contre Pergrande, Bellum et Sin. Si ça continue comme ça, nous pourrions en finir plus vite que prévu avec cette guerre.

Mais une de nos priorités maintenant est de sauver aussi le royaume de Stella. Une partie de nos armées se trouve en ce moment à la frontière entre Iceberg, Bellum et Pergrande. Premièrement pour empêcher une nouvelle conquête et deuxièmement pour affaiblir ces deux royaumes le plus possible. Ce sera dur, mais je crois que nous y parviendrons.

La plus grande partie s'occupera de Stella. Nous espérons tous de libérer se pays et d'en finir avec cette unité de Sin qui fait encore des ravages. Notre compagnie se trouve à la frontière entre Iceberg et Stella. Nous devons surtout empêcher nos ennemis de s'emparer à nouveau d'Iceberg. Natsu n'en est pas très heureux. Il aurait préféré se battre à l'intérieur de Stella ou à la frontière de Pergrande. Il pense qu'il y a plus de combat là-bas. Mais ici aussi il y a du pain sur la planche.

Mais je ne veux pas d'incommoder plus longtemps avec ces récits de guerre. On n'écrit pas de rapports à sa femme. Ma femme… tu n'as même pas idée du bonheur que j'ai d'écrire ou de dire ces deux mots. Notre mariage et tous ce qui va avec ont été ma plus grande joie durant cette permission. Et grâce à Dieu, j'ai put savourer bien plus de temps avec toi. Ce souvenir m'aide à supporter le quotidien ici au camp. Ça en valait vraiment la peine que Jellal m'ai servie de gardien.

Il va visiblement mieux depuis qu'il a put revoir lady Erza. Si tu veux mon avis, il était temps que ces deux-là se revoient. Ils ont maintenant sans doute assez de force pour surmonter complètement la perte de leur enfant. Je suis vraiment soulagé pour Jellal et Erza, ils ont souffert pendant bien longtemps.

Mais c'est au tour de Sawyer de subir un coup du destin. Comment va-t-il, a-t-il put s'y faire d'avoir perdu une jambe ? J'en doute fort. Je suis vraiment désolé pour lui, surtout qu'il est perdu une jambe. Une perte terrible pour un coureur. Tel que je le connais, il aurait peut-être un peu moins souffert s'il avait perdu un bras à la place.

En tout cas, je suis soulagé que Sorano s'occupe de lui. Et si Sawyer pourra au moins à nouveau faire du cheval grâce à elle, tant mieux. Sorano à assez d'entêtement, de volonté et d'amour pour Sawyer pour le redonner le goût de vivre. Je ne doute pas une seconde qu'elle y réussira et qu'il pourra bientôt à nouveau chevaucher, même si ce sera qu'avec une seule jambe. Il y réussira, j'en ai simplement la certitude.

Je t'aime aussi, Kinana. Tu es ma force dans cette guerre.

Ton Erik


	17. Nous t'attendons tous les deux

**18\. mai x792**

Cher Erik !

Merci de m'avoir informer de votre position et de vos projets. J'ignore si cela me rassure, car cette unité de Sin m'inquiète énormément. Mais je préfère savoir. L'incertitude est une des pire torture que l'on puisse avoir durant la guerre.

Je prie et j'espère que vous allez réussir à sauver aussi le royaume de Stella et d'en finir avec ces mercenaires de Sin. Et que tu m'en reviennes sain et sauf, je ne supporterais pas de te perdre.

En tous cas, j'ai de bonnes nouvelles pour toi. L'enfant de Rogue et Yukino est venu au monde depuis quelques heures. C'est un beau garçon en plaine santé. Sorano est heureuse d'être enfin mère, même si elle est un peu déçue que ce ne soit pas une fille comme elle l'avait espérée. Mais ce n'est pas grave, elle est en adoration devant son neveu. Nous sommes tous heureux et lord Makarov a organisé tout à trac une petite fête en l'honneur du bébé. C'est la première fois depuis des mois que je le vois aussi heureux.

Mais personne n'a ressenti autant de bonheur que la jeune mère. Tu aurais du voir Yukino quand elle a serré son fils contre elle en pleurant de joie. Sa seule tristesse était que Rogue n'a pas put être là pour la naissance de leur enfant. Cela a mit un petit froid sur notre joie, mais nous y sommes habitué maintenant.

Malgré cela, nous sommes heureux pour les jeunes parents. Yukino à donné le nom d'Orion au bébé, comme elle en avait décidé avec Rogue. Si seulement il était là pour voir son fils ! Yukino souhaite de tout son cœur que son mari ait bientôt une permission. Maintenant qu'elle est la mère de son enfant, elle souhaite encore plus fort qu'avant de revoir Rogue.

La deuxième bonne nouvelle concerne Sawyer. Je vois toujours un peu de tristesse dans son regard, mais avec chaque jour qui passe il a plus de volonté de vivre. Grâce à Sorano, qui n'a jamais arrêté de le soutenir. Elle a vraiment réussi qu'il puisse faire à nouveau du cheval. Pour le moment, Sawyer ne chevauche pas tout seul, Sorano mène Hermès par la bride ou bien se met derrière lui sur le cheval. Elle pense que dans quelques jours, il pourra chevaucher tout seul au pas.

Sinon, il a été d'une bonne aide pendant la naissance d'Orion. Oui, tu as bien lu, il a aidé durant la naissance. Je sais, cela est très surprenant. En tout cas, il était toujours présent quand Yukino et Sorano se rendaient auprès de Porlyushika, Wendy et Chelia pour bien préparer la naissance. Il a appris les astuces par cœur et même notre Porlyushika l'a remerciée pour son aide (à sa façon, bien entendu). Malgré sa jambe perdue, il n'a pas cessé d'aller de l'avant. Ce qu'il doit surtout à Sorano.

En parlant d'enfant… j'espère que ma dernière nouvelle te comble de joie. Personne ne le sait encore à part nos trois guérisseuses. Je porte ton enfant. Je m'en suis douté depuis quelques jours et Wendy me l'a confirmé hier soir.

Oh Erik, c'est le plus merveilleux présent que tu as put me faire. Pendant que je suis en train de t'écrire, je ne peux pas m'arrêter de toucher mon ventre, même si bien sûr je ne peux pas encore sentir notre enfant bouger. Le bébé devrait naitre qu'en décembre, a dit Wendy. Si seulement tu pouvais être là, pour te réjouir avec moi ! Je ne cesse de serrer tes lettres contre mon cœur pour avoir l'impression que tu me prends dans tes bras.

Fais bien attention à toi, brave soldat. Nous t'attendons tous les deux à la maison

Ta Kinana


	18. Je ferais tout

**3\. juin x792**

Chère Kinana !

Tu es enceinte ? Vraiment ? Désolé de commencer cette lettre par une question aussi idiote, mais j'ai encore du mal à croire notre bonheur. Je n'arrête pas de relire ces lignes depuis que j'ai recu ta lettre.

Kinana, tu n'aurais pas put m'aporter une plus grande joie. Comme devant Snö avant, nous n'avancons pas d'un pouce à la frontière de Stella, contrairement à nos armées à l'interieur du pays. Nos combats ne sont que soit des victoires inutiles ou des défaites sans pertes. Mais la nouvelle de ta grossesse me donne de l'ésperance et une si grande joie.

Avec toi, j'avais déjà une bonne raison de m'en sortir vivant de cette guerre. Avec notre enfant, j'en ai à présent deux.

L'annonce de la naissance d'Orion s'est répandu rapidement dans le camps de que Rogue à recu la nouvelle. Il était fou de joie, en tout cas il souriait plus ouvertement qu'à son habitude. Je te jure, je ne l'ai jamais vu sourire comme ça.

Sting est tout aussi heureux que lui et raconte à tout le monde qu'il va être le parrain de l'enfant. Cela à mit Natsu en rogne bizarrement, ne me demande pas pourquoi. En tout cas, il n'arrête pas de se disputer avec Sting la-dessus, tout deux veulent être le parrain d'Orion. Mais toi et moi savons très bien quel sera le choix de Rogue et Yukino.

Rogue se bat maintenant pour obtenir au plus vite une permission pour être au moins durant quelques jours auprès de Yukino et Orion. Je te promets de le faire aussi des que notre enfant voit le jour. Peut-être je devrais commencer des mainteant, pour être sûr d'être à temps à tes cotés. Nombreux sont les maudits officiers qui nous posent problème à cause de ça. Sinon, j'éspère de tout cœur que cette fois, nous aurons une permission pour Noël.

Ta grossesse était déjà une merveilleuse nouvelle, celle qui concerne Sawyer est en plus un superbe bonus pour moi. Je n'ai jamais douté que Sorano réussisse à réveiller sa volonté de vivre. Je suis même presque étonné qu'il n'ai pas déjà commencer à galopper tout seul, mais c'est sûrement quelque chose qu'on doit faire avancer à petits pas.

Mais je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il serait une bonne aide durant un accouchement. Tu ne me racontes pas d'histoire, au moins ? Je connais Sawyer depuis notre enfance et le voir en train d'aider d'accoucher est encore inimaginable. Mais si ça l'aide à retrouver la joie de vivre, tant mieux. Qui sait, peut-être qu'il aidera aussi durant la naissance de notre enfant.

Fais bien attention à toi et à notre enfant, Kinana. Je ferais tout pour vous rejoindre.

Ton Erik


	19. Chaque jour j'espère et je prie

**21\. juin x792**

Cher Erik!

Je savais que la nouvelle de ma grossesse serait une grande surprise pour toi. Moi-même, je suis littéralement tombée des nues quand la petite Wendy me l'avait annoncée. Oh Erik, je souhaite que tu sois là. Que tu sois à mes cotés durant ces longs mois, que tu me soutiens, que tu sois simplement là. J'ai bien mes amies et nos camarades qui me soutiennent. Mais tu sais sans doute très bien que j'aurais préféré de loin de nous savoir ensembles.

À propos de bébés et d'enfants… lady Erza est elle aussi enceinte. Elle vient de l'annoncer hier. Je suis tellement heureuse pour elle et aussi pour Jellal. Après cette terrible fausse couche l'année dernière, ils ont bien mérité un enfant. J'espère de tout mon cœur que tout ce passera bien cette fois. Lady Erza ne supporterait pas une seconde fausse couche.

Natsu n'arrêtera jamais de me surprendre. Comment a-t-il eu l'idée d'être le parrain d'Orion ? Peut-être qu'en fait il ne le veut pas et c'est simplement pour avoir encore plus de rivalité avec Sting. Cela lui ressemblerait bien.

Mais tu as raison, le parrain d'Orion sera Sting. Rogue et Yukino l'ont décidé depuis longtemps. Quand à la marraine, ce sera Sorano. Tu devrais la voir, elle est en adoration devant son neveu et elle a bien du mal à le quitter. Seul Sawyer arrive à la détourner et Yukino lui en ait parfois reconnaissante. Elle a parfois besoin d'être seule avec son fils. Grâce à Orion, elle arrive à supporter un peu mieux l'absence de Rogue.

Avec la grossesse, je ne pourrais bientôt plus travailler à l'hôpital de Magnolia. D'un coté, cela me dérange un peu, car ces pauvres soldats blessés me font beaucoup de peine et cela me fait du bien de d'apporter quelque chose contre la guerre.

Mais d'un autre coté, je suis aussi un peu soulagée, car bons nombres de ces blessures m'effraient. Et depuis que je sais que les criminels de Sin ravage Stella, j'ai vraiment besoin d'une pause. Même si ça me rend assez mal à l'aise de laisser ces pauvres soldats seuls pendant quelques mois. Tu me connais, j'essaye toujours d'être là pour mon prochain.

Ça te dérange de ne pas avancer avec vos batailles, mais moi, cela me soulage. Je suis désolé Erik, je sais combien cela te déplait de rester sur place. Mais cette troupe de Sin qui se bat dans le royaume de Stella m'inquiète énormément et cela me rassure que toi et les autres soyez aux frontières. Bien sûr que vous n'êtes pas protégé là-bas non plus, mais vous êtes peut-être plus en sécurité qu'au cœur du pays.

Si il en était autrement et que tu livrais bataille à l'intérieur de Stella… c'est déjà assez terrible maintenant avec cette incertitude et le risque que quelque chose t'arrive, alors que tu n'es qu'à la frontière. Mais autrement, ce serait encore pire.

Je suis désolée de te paraître aussi égoïste, mais je ne veux pas te perdre. Je ne veux pas que notre enfant grandisse sans son père. Et… je n'ose même pas envisager le pire, j'en suis même incapable. Je t'aime tellement. Chaque jour j'espère et je prie que tu rentre à la maison sain et sauf des que la guerre sera terminée.

Tu me manques, mon courageux soldat. Fais bien attention à toi.

Ta Kinana


	20. Je veux tenir cette promesse

**4\. juillet x792**

Chère Kinana !

Les moments pendant lesquels je t'écris, me sont tellement cher, que je ne voudrais jamais les gâcher avec des mauvaises nouvelles ou des incertitudes, qui pourraient t'inquiéter. Mais je ne peux pas te laisser ignorante avec tous ce qui ce passe en ce moment et je voudrais vraiment que tu sois capable de te préparer au pire.

Je comprends que tu sois rassurée que nous n'avançons pas d'un pouce de la ou nous sommes. Mais n'espère pas trop que cela reste tel quel. Quoique, serait-ce vraiment idiot de trop espérer ? En tout cas, ça n'en a pas l'air, mais la situation pourrais changer chaque jour, chaque heure et nous risquons d'être encore plus en danger que maintenant.

Rien qu'hier nous avons appris qu'une troupe de ces mercenaires de Sin campe non loin de nous. La majorité se bat bien sûr au coté des soldats de Bellum et de Pergrande, en plein milieu du pays, mais ce genre de petites troupes a d'autres missions. De terribles choses, que je refuse d'écrire.

Demain à l'aube, une patrouille fera une reconnaissance du coté de cette troupe. Des que nous saurons combien ils sont et quels sont leurs objectifs, nous pourrions organiser une attaque pour les faire prisonniers. Cela sera sûrement enfin une victoire utile et avec un peu de chance, ils nous diront certains plans de nos ennemis, si ils sont au courant.

Je serais de cette patrouille demain et je voulais que tu le saches, si quelque chose devait arriver. Je ne peux pas te demander de ne pas t'inquiéter et cela me désole terriblement. Mais je refuse de te laisser dans l'ignorance. T'écrire me calme et me donne du courage, mais si ces mots vont t'alarmer. Après tout, on parle ici de terribles criminels, à présent mercenaires de Sin. Même si nous devons que les espionner, il nous faudra être vigilant pour ne pas se faire attraper.

Je ne te demanderais qu'une seule chose. N'arrête jamais d'espérer. Je t'ais promis de tout faire pour retourner auprès de toi et de notre enfant. Et je veux tenir cette promesse, crois moi. Tant que je vivrais, je me battrais pour ça.

Au moins, je partirais demain avec la certitude que tu vas bien et qu'à la maison, on sourit de plus en plus. Je suis en particulier heureux pour Jellal et Erza, ils ont mérité d'avoir un enfant, bien plus que d'autres. Il faut espérer que tout ce passera bien cette fois.

Il y'a en plus une bonne nouvelle pour Yukino. Rogue à réussi d'avoir une permission. Ne me demande pas comment il à réussi, les officiers sont habituellement très strict sur ce chapitre. Il partira demain. Sa permission de durera que trois jours, après il lui faudra revenir au front. Je l'envie quand même. J'aurais tellement aimé l'accompagner, rien que pour te revoir. Malgré tout, je suis heureux pour Rogue et Yukino, car leur petit bonheur me donne l'espoir de te revoir, en plus de tes lettres.

N'arrête jamais d'espérer, mon amour.

Ton Erik


	21. Jamais je ne cesserais d'espérer

**18\. juillet x792**

Cher Erik!

Tu peux imaginer que depuis ta dernière lettre, je m'inquiète tellement pour toi. Aujourd'hui, tu devrais déjà être de retour au camp, mais… si ta mission s'est mal terminée ? Je n'ose m'imaginer ce qui aurait put t'arriver. Je préfère attendre ta prochaine lettre pour en savoir plus.

Jamais je ne cesserais d'espérer, comme tu me l'as demandé dans ta lettre. Malgré ma peur et mon inquiétude, comment pourrais-je arrêter d'espérer ? L'espoir est tout simplement la meilleure chose que j'ai pendant la guerre, avec tes lettres. Ce n'est pas toujours agréable, bien sûr, mais que nous resterais-t-il, si nous n'avons plus d'espoir ?

Je t'en prie, écris-moi vite. Je ne supporterais pas d'être trop longtemps sans nouvelle de ta part. C'est déjà difficile d'attendre ta prochaine lettre. J'ai appris à le supporter, mais plus j'attends, plus la douleur de ton absence grandit. Mais des que j'ai à nouveau reçu une lettre, j'ai toujours l'impression d'être en quelque sorte à nouveau réunie avec toi et je le savoure jusqu'à la dernière goutte, jusqu'à ta prochaine lettre.

Rogue est reparti au front à présent. Ses adieux avec Yukino et Orion étaient terriblement déchirants. C'est la première fois que j'ai vu des larmes dans les yeux de Rogue. C'était vraiment difficile pour lui de quitter à nouveau sa famille.

Au moins, ils étaient si heureux comme jamais durant ces trois jours de permission. Rogue n'as jamais quitter une seule fois sa femme et son fils. De toute façon, Yukino le voulait toujours auprès d'elle, après cette assez longue séparation. Et le petit Orion s'est tout de suite attaché à son père. Grâce à Rogue, il a fait son premier sourire.

J'envie Rogue et Yukino, car moi aussi j'aurais aimée d'être à nouveau avec toi. Mais je suis aussi heureuse de leur bonheur. J'espère que nous allons connaître la même joie des que notre enfant viendra au monde. Et au moins tes lettres me console de ton absence.

Puisque nous parlons de familles… le sept juillet, Levy a mit ses enfants au monde. Oui, ses enfants. Ce sont des jumeau, un garçon et une fille. Levy leur à donner comme noms Zéphir et Zoé, comme elle en à apparemment décidé avec Gajeel.

L'accouchement était difficile, mais les jumeau sont en bonne santé et grâce à nos guérisseuses et grâce à Sawyer, Levy à survécue au pire. Elle est en adoration devant ses enfants et parfois elle réclame Gajeel. En même temps, elle aussi malheureuse, car il ne peut être là. J'espère sincèrement que comme Rogue, Gajeel réussira à avoir une permission, pour au moins passer quelques jours avec sa famille. Le cas contraire serait injuste.

Écris-moi vite, mon amour. Tu me manques tellement.

Ta Kinana


	22. Cette incertitude me rend folle

**24\. août x792**

Cher Erik!

Je n'ai plus aucune nouvelle de toi depuis plus d'un mois. J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment qu'il t'est arrivé quelque chose. Mon Erik, que s'est-il passé ? Tu m'a écris, dans ta dernière lettre, que tu allais faire partie d'une patrouille pour espionner des mercenaires de Sin. Cela s'est mal terminé, t'as-t-on capturé ? Ou… je me force à ne pas penser au pire, mais tant que je n'ai aucune nouvelle de toi, j'ai bien du mal à trouver du calme.

Je suis désespérée, Erik. Jamais depuis le début de la guerre, je n'ai été aussi inquiète pour toi. Jusqu'à présent, tu m'as régulièrement écrit. Mais à présent… Je suis sûr qu'il t'est arrivé quelque chose, car jamais tu oublierais de m'écrire. Mais bien sûr, j'ignore totalement ce que tu as subi et cette ignorance est la pire torture qui soit au monde.

En ce moment, je ne quitte pas notre chambre. Porlyushika voudrait que j'aie le plus de calme possible, vu ma vive inquiétude face à l'ignorance de ta situation. Si je suis trop nerveuse et soucieuse, je risque de vivre la même tragédie que Erza l'an dernier. Et je refuse de vivre ça. Ton enfant est en ce moment la seul chose qui me reste de toi, avec tes lettres. Je refuse de le perdre. Mais cette incertitude me rend folle, tellement que je crains terriblement une fausse couche.

Tous sont au petit soin pour moi, par chance je ne suis pas seule. Erza est quasiment devenue mon garde du corps, elle refuse que je vive la même tragédie qu'elle. Et comme Fried et Gray font partie de ta patrouille, je partage mes soucis avec Juvia et Mirajane. Juvia est en ce moment toujours volontaire pour distribuer le courrier, tant elle espère d'y trouver une lettre de Gray. Quand à Mirajane, elle passe chaque temps libre avec son fils. Galahad est encore petit, mais il se rend compte que quelque chose ne va pas avec sa mère. Il n'ose même plus de demander quand son père rentrera.

Et moi, je reste presque toute la journée à la fenêtre, en espérant que le prochain courrier m'apportera une lettre de toi. Parfois, j'espère même presque de voir monter au château… Jamais mon espérance à été aussi forte, alors qu'en ce moment je suis surtout incertaine, malheureuse et inquiète. Je n'arrive pas à me l'expliquer.

Écris moi bientôt, Erik. C'est si douloureux pour moi d'être sans nouvelle de toi.

Ta Kinana


	23. Continue toujours d'espérer

**10\. septembre x792**

Ma bien-aimée Kinana !

Je suis tellement désolé ! Pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir put t'écrire plus tôt. Mais je ne pouvais faire autrement. Kinana, tu avais raison. Notre patrouille a bien été fait prisonnière de cette troupe de Sin. C'est comme s'ils avaient sut que nous viendrions. Soit ils nous ont eux-mêmes espionnés, soit il y'a un traitre parmi nous. Mais jamais l'un d'entre nous n'aurait changé de camp. Je ne le montre sûrement pas souvent, mais je fais entièrement confiance à nos amis. Donc, ils nous ont espionnés.

Je ne te narrerais pas les détails de notre captivité, c'est terminé maintenant et je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes trop. Mais je ne veux pas non plus te laisser totalement ignorante, donc je te raconte rapidement ce qui nous ait arrivé.

J'ai malheureusement une nouvelle assez inquiétante, le chef de ces mercenaires est Brain. Oui, Brain est toujours vivant. Je suis tombé des nues quand il m'a fait chercher pour se montrer à moi. Jamais je n'aurais cru que mon passé me rattraperait. Brain à tout simplement rit, m'a un peu raconté de sa vie à Sin et annoncé comme s'il s'agissait d'une banalité, qu'il aimerait se venger de nous, les anciens Oracion Seis. Nous savons pourquoi, inutile de le dire. Comme il est certain que Bellum et Pergrande gagneront la guerre, il est certain de tenir sa vengeance après la victoire.

Sawyer, Richard, Sorano et toi-même n'êtes pas au front, contrairement à Midnight et à moi. Mais peu lui importe, il est prêt d'attendre pour se venger de nous tous. Jusqu'à là, il voulait bien sûr me garder. Ce chien ne nous a pas torturé corporellement, Fried, Gray et moi. Pour la torture psychique, il essayait de me provoquer en racontant souvent ce qu'il comptait te faire.

C'était horrible de l'écouter et si je n'était attaché, je l'aurais tué des la première fois. Mais c'était impossible. À la place, je pensais tout le temps à toi, rien qu'à toi. L'espoir de te revoir un jour m'a donné la force de supporter cette maudite captivité jusqu'à la fin. Grâce à une action intelligente de Luxus, Fried, Gray et moi avons put être libérées hier.

J'ai réussi à gravement blesser Brain et je doute fort qu'il pourra s'en remettre. J'aurais préféré de le tuer une bonne fois pour toute, mais je ne le reverrais pas de sitôt. Espérons que c'était la dernière fois. Bon sang, je devrais vraiment arrêter d'y penser.

Une fois rentré au camp, je me suis littéralement jeté sur tes lettres. Oh Kinana, la pire torture était d'être si longtemps privé de tes nouvelles. Je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir causé autant de soucis.

Tu peux être rassuré à présent. Je suis revenu et tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter à propos de Brain. D'accord, je suis toujours un soldat au front et nous allons encore avoir des problèmes avec les restes de cette troupe de Sin. Mais je peux enfin t'écrire à nouveau, je peux enfin relire tes lettres. Comment j'ai put survivre tous ce temps sans ça ?

Mon amour, merci d'avoir put rester forte durant ce temps incertains. Hélas, je ne peux pas te promettre que cela ne recommencera jamais, je te jure de tout faire pour que jamais plus tu devra supporter de telles semaines.

Reste forte et continue toujours d'espérer, Kinana.

Ton Erik

P.S.: Excuse moi de ne pas l'écrire avec plus de mots, mais je suis très heureux pour Gajeel et Levy.


	24. Fais bien attention à toi

**26\. septembre x792**

Mon bien-aimé Erik !

Tu n'as même pas idée de la joie et du soulagement que j'ai ressentie après avoir enfin reçue ta lettre. J'ai pleuré de joie et je pleure encore pendant que je t'écris. Pardonne-moi ces tâches que mes larmes laissent derrières elles.

Juvia et Mirajane sont tout aussi heureuse de savoir que Gray et Fried sont encore en vie. Juvia à déjà écrit trois lettres aujourd'hui à son amoureux et depuis que sa mère sourit à nouveau, Galahad est lui aussi devenu plus joyeux. Mais après avoir lut ta lettre, mon soulagement s'est mélangé avec de l'angoisse.

Mon pauvre Erik, que t'est-il arrivé ? Prisonnier et de Brain en plus ! Comment peut-il être encore en vie ? Je pensais qu'il a été condamné à mort après que nous nous sommes enfuis avec les autres et qu'il ait été arrêté. Mon sang se glace en pensant à la torture psychique qu'il a dut te faire subir. Mais à présent, tu as été libérée, Dieu merci.

Mais ne sous-estime pas Brain. Tu l'as peut-être gravement blessé, mais même avec ça il peut être dangereux. Fais donc bien attention à toi. Maintenant que je sais que Brain est toujours là-dehors, se battant dans le camp adverse, je m'inquiète encore plus pour toi. Et je ne suis pas la seule. Sawyer, Sorano et Richard sont aussi très inquiets pour toi et Midnight. J'espère de tout mon cœur que vous ne trouveraient jamais Brain encore une fois sur votre chemin. Que le passé des Oracion Seis soit bientôt définitivement clos.

Pour te donner des nouvelles plus agréables… Notre enfant a commencé à bouger dans mon ventre. Ça a commencé déjà il y a quelques semaines, mais maintenant que j'ai enfin à nouveau de tes nouvelles, je peux m'en réjouir sans arrière-goût triste et acide.

L'enfant bouge très souvent, Lady Mirajane est persuadé qu'il ou qu'elle aura un caractère vif. Elle m'est d'une grande aide durant ma grossesse. Le petit Galahad n'arrête jamais de me toucher le ventre des qu'il le peut, tant il est fasciné de sentir le bébé bouger. Il est très surpris de le sentir bouger autant, alors qu'il n'est toujours pas sorti.

Lady Erza est persuadée que nous allons avoir un fils. Son propre bébé ne bouge pas autant que le notre, alors elle pense qu'elle porte une fille. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle a déjà choisis plusieurs prénoms féminins. Elle en a tellement que parfois j'ai peur qu'elle va donner sept ou huit à la fois à son enfant. Pour les prénoms masculins, elle n'en n'a retenue qu'un. Simon, en l'honneur de l'ami qu'elle et Jellal ont perdu lorsqu'il est tombé au début de la guerre.

Moi-même, je ne suis pas aussi sûre, car rien ne définit que ce sera un garçon ou une fille. Nous allons avoir la surprise. Mais j'ai déjà réfléchie à plusieurs noms. Comme je suis souvent rester dans notre chambre ces derniers temps, j'avais beaucoup de temps pour cela et ça m'a aidé à ne pas trop penser combien j'étais inquiète pour toi.

Mes favoris pour les filles sont Ivy ou Violet, pour un garçon ce sera Arsen ou Viper. Est-ce qu'il te plaisent ? J'ai aussi pensée à d'autres, mais ces quatre-là sont ceux qui me plaisent le plus. Et toi, as-tu aussi quelques idées ?

Fais bien attention à toi, mon brave soldat. Je t'aime.

Ta Kinana


	25. Ma lueur d'espoir sont tes lettres

**11\. octobre x792**

Chère Kinana!

Quand je pense à la dernière lettre que je t'ai écrit, je me sens tout bizarre. Surtout quand je pense à la manière que je le l'ai écrite. D'une certaine manière, ça me semble si simple d'esprit, comme si j'avais sous-estimé mon propre emprisonnement.

Est-ce tout simplement possible ? Le traumatisme et les conséquences de cette période terrible ne viennent que maintenant. Comme si, durant ce temps-là, je ne m'était que concentré de pouvoir fuir de cette situation, sans me concentrer sur le présent. Ces dernier Temps, je fais d'horribles cauchemars sur mon emprisonnement, dans lesquels je revis ces moments, avec Brain prenant le rôle du diable. Tu n'as même pas idée de la peur que je ressent en me réveillant. Comme si la peur voulait rattraper tous ces moments que j'ai raté. Chaque soir, je craint de m'endormir.

De toute manière, cette guerre me semble encore plus terrible qu'avant, alors que notre situation n'a pas encore changé. Pas encore, car avec Brain qui est toujours quelque part la dehors, on peut s'attendre au pire. Tu as raison, il ne faut pas le sous-estimer. Bon sang, je suis même arrivé au point d'avoir peur chaque jour d'aller me battre. Le plus incroyable dans cette histoire est que je n'ai même pas honte d'avoir peur ! Je ne me reconnais presque plus !

Par contre, il y'a bien une chose que rend honteux. La pensée de déserter me semble encore plus alléchante que jamais auparavant. J'ai tellement honte de te le dire, ma Kinana, mais c'est seulement en t'écrivant que j'ose l'avouer. Toute la frustration, toutes les peurs m'atteignent en même temps, je ne le supporte presque plus. Mais même si c'est tentant de penser de s'en aller de cette merde, je ne peux tout de même pas abandonner les autres. Si Midnight, Gajeel et les autres n'étaient pas avec moi, je serais parti de cet endroit pourri depuis des mois déjà.

J'ignore ce que pensent les autres. Mais je suis prêt à croire qu'ils ressentent peut-être la même chose que moi. Même Natsu semble avoir perdu son esprit combatifs, ce qui veut dire bien des choses. Apparemment, il est comme ça depuis des mois, mais c'est seulement maintenant que je le remarque. Bon sang, étais-je si aveugle ces derniers mois, pour ne pas avoir vue combien le moral est bas ?

Ma seule lueur d'espoir sont tes lettres. Elles sont la seule motivation assez forte pour me pousser de continuer de combattre et d'espérer une victoire. Peu importe si me raconte ta joie ou ta tristesse, sans tes lettres je ne serais plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Je les relis toujours, depuis la toute première, simplement pour mieux pouvoir me sentir.

Pardonne-moi, mais je n'ai réfléchi à aucun nom pour le bébé. Ici, cela semble presque frivole de penser à ce genre de chose alors que survivre est, sans être officiel, un des ordres du jour. Mais ce genre de petit détails sont toujours comme un baume pour l'âme.

Arsen me plait pour un garçon, mais pour les noms de filles, je n'arrive pas à me décider entre Ivy et Violet, car les deux me plaisent. Je te laisse choisir, de toute façon tu es plus douée que moi pour ce genre de chose. Mais merci de m'avoir posée cette question, merci d'avoir put me détourner de mon humeur noire.

Je t'aime, ma lueur d'espoir.

Ton Erik


	26. Mon cœur est avec toi

**26\. octobre x792**

Cher Erik!

C'est devenu une habitude de s'inquiéter durant une guerre, mais depuis ta dernière lettre j'ai encore bien plus peur pour toi. Surtout que les conséquences de ta captivité surgissent et que tu en fait des cauchemars. J'aimerais tellement être à tes cotés en ce moment, te consoler, te soutenir. Être simplement là pour toi. J'y arrive seulement à travers nos lettres, mais c'est déjà beaucoup pour moi.

Je comprends bien que l'idée d'une désertion te semble bien agréable. Tu ne dois pas en être honteux. Parfois je pense que ce serer une attitude raisonnable. Qui pourrait supporter une guerre ? Mais de l'autre coté, on ne peut pas aussi facilement abandonner ses amis, encore moins que son pays. Je suis tellement fier de toi. Malgré ta crainte, tu restes avec nos camarades. Mais si tu t'enfuis tout de même un jour, je ne t'en tiendrais jamais rigueur.

Nous ressentons de plus en plus les conséquences de la guerre dans Fiore. Bien sûr, nous connaissons déjà ses effets avec les soldats blessées, les fugitifs et votre absence. Mais maintenant, une famine commence à gagner le pays, qui gagne de plus en plus chaque jour. Est-ce le signe que la guerre empire ?

Il y'a encore peu de temps, nous ne craignons pas la faim à Magnolia et au château, nous ne manquons jamais de fruits et de légumes, grâce au potager et au verger, ainsi qu'aux fruits qui sortent du jardin d'hiver. Mais les autres denrées deviennent de plus en plus rares. Meldy et Juvia sont aller faire des course la semaine dernière et elles n'ont que put ramener trois pains complets de chez le boulanger et elles n'ont put trouver du sucre nulle part. Même le prix du lait est monté de quelque joyaux. Pas beaucoup pour le moment, mais cela augmentera encore. Même des rumeurs de marché noir commencent à circuler !

Les petites joies que nous avons vécues durant les derniers mois au château commencent à disparaître, l'atmosphère est devenue trop sombre. Même lord Makarov ne peut plus raviver la bonne humeur des derniers temps, même s'il s'y met avec l'énergie du désespoir.

On y réfléchissant, j'ai la désagréable impression que nous tous ici, nous nous sommes accrochées à ces moments de bonheur pour oublier l'horreur de la guerre. Ces petites joies ont bien existée, elles ne sont pas des illusions. Mais il est clair maintenant que pendant la guerre, ces moments-là sont terriblement fragiles. Avais-je donc si peur de cette guerre, de cette ennemie invisible, que je voyais chaque petit moment de joie plus grand qu'en vérité pour avoir la sensation que le monde est beau et gentil ? Et les autres, avaient-ils la même sensation que moi ? En tout cas, il est impossible de continuer comme ça maintenant, les temps deviennent trop sombres. J'apprécierais toujours ces petits moments de joie, mais il faut aussi que je fasse face à la guerre et ses conséquences, aussi bien que je pourrais le faire.

Mais je vais malgré tout avoir besoin de petites distractions pendant ces temps troublés. Des petites lueurs d'espoir qui m'aide à supporter la guerre et qui me donne la force de continuer dans cette voie. Tes lettres en font partie, ainsi que notre enfant.

Maintenant, je crains que ce soit venu un peu trop vite. J'aurais bien préféré que notre enfant naisse après la guerre. Mais je suis tout de même heureuse de l'avoir. C'est un grand réconfort de le sentir bouger dans mon ventre ou quand je réfléchis au nom que le bébé portera. Il faut bien te l'avouer, moi aussi j'ai du mal à choisir entre Ivy et Violet. J'ai bien rie quand tu m'a écris ton hésitation.

Il nous reste encore à peu près deux mois jusqu'à la naissance, j'espère que la décision du prénom de notre fille sera prise d'ici là. Oui, je suis certaine que c'est une fille, même si lady Erza est toujours persuadé du contraire. Son obstination sur ce sujet me fait toujours rire un peu et j'en profite, les rires deviennent rares eux aussi.

N'oublie pas, mon brave soldat, mon cœur est toujours avec toi.

Ta Kinana


	27. La mort ne m'aura pas si facilement

**13\. novembre x792**

Chère Kinana !

Hélas, il est vrai que cette guerre empire petit à petit. Ici, à la frontière, nous ne le voyons pas tellement, mais des choses terribles se passent à l'intérieur du pays. Chaque jour, de nouveaux rapports arrivent au camp. Les officiers nous informent seulement de l'essentiel et se gardent de nous dire des détails. J'ignore pourquoi ces imbéciles en ont décidés ainsi, c'est pas comme si nous n'avons vu que des bisounours et de la guimauve durant ces derniers années. La guerre nous endurcis, hélas.

Mais nous autres soldats apprenons tout de même certaines choses et quand j'y pense, j'en ai des frissons. J'ai bien du mal à t'écrire ces horreurs. Mais je préfère que tu l'apprennes ainsi qu'à travers des rumeurs paniquées. Pendant que les armées régulières de Pergrande et Bellum se battent contre les nôtres, les criminels de Sin pillent, assassinent, violent et détruisent toutes les villes et villages de Stella qui sont sur leur route. Les survivants sont tous en fuite, bien des fois nous avons dut escorter de malheureux fugitifs sur la frontière d'Iceberg. Je pourrais te raconter encore bien des choses horribles, mais si je continu de penser à cette terreur qui détruit le royaume de Stella, je sens que je vais frapper quelque chose.

Il y'a bien des rumeurs qui disent que l'empereur de Minstrel à proposer d'engager des corsaires et des mercenaires afin d'en finir au plus vite avec nos ennemis. Chaque aide serait la bienvenue, mais ces personnes se battent surtout que pour l'argent et ça ne me plait pas du tout. De plus, où trouveront nous de quoi payer quand la guerre avale une bonne partie de l'argent ?

De plus, cette nouvelle à propos du risque de famine m'inquiète au plus haut point. Comment toi et le bébé pourriez endurer une pénurie de faim ? Pourra-tu tout de même encore manger à ta faim ? Je m'enrage de te savoir enceinte à la maison, avec une famine qui guette et ce pendant que les jours deviennent plus froids. Ces maudits hivers de guerre compliquent encore plus des situations désagréables qui sont bien assez difficile comme ça !

Je suis désolée de m'énerver comme ça, Kinana. Mon inquiétude pour toi me fait paniquer. De plus, tu n'es pas seule, Fairy Tail est sûrement là pour toi. Mais j'aurais préféré de te soutenir moi-même durant cette période difficile. Mais il ne faut penser à une permission en ce moment.

Ces rumeurs de marché noir à Fiore ont déjà enflammé bien des discussions dans le camp. Sting pense que c'est la seule solution pour ne pas mourir de faim quand il n'y a pas d'autres solutions. Mais Natsu préfère mourir de faim plutôt que recourir à une filiale criminelle et il dit que Fairy Tail a trop d'honneur pour tomber à ce niveau merdique (c'est sa façon de le dire, pas la mienne). J'avoue qu'avec mon passé assez chargé, il m'est désagréable d'envisager de recourir au marché noir, mais l'honneur ne remplie pas les ventres. De plus, qui pourrait y penser quand la faim et le désespoir deviennent intenables ?

Fais bien attention à toi, ainsi qu'à notre bébé. Jamais je me le pardonnerai si quelque chose vous arriverais pendant mon absence.

Tu dois savoir, moi aussi j'aurais préféré que notre enfant naisse dans un monde en paix… Mais jamais je ne regretterait qu'il vienne quand même pendant des moments aussi sombres. Même si Fairy Tail est là, je suis rassurée que tu sois tout de même pas complètement seule. Et puis, j'ai une raison de plus de tout faire pour sortir vivant de ce cauchemar.

Notre enfant est une petite lueur d'espoir dans ces ténèbres et je suis si rassurée de pouvoir vivre ça. Il y'a tout de même de grandes chances que chaque jour sois mon dernier. Mais la mort ne m'aura pas si facilement, pas tant que j'ai toi et notre bébé !

Fais bien attention à vous deux, ma belle Kinana.

Ton Erik


	28. Notre Ivy

**10\. décembre x792**

Cher Erik!

Excuse-moi de te répondre que maintenant. Maintenant c'est l'hiver et avec ces tempêtes de neige qui ravagent le pays depuis quelque temps, les lettres mettent plus longtemps à arriver. De plus, je n'ai guère put quitter ma chambre les derniers jours avant la naissance. Avec le froid, la menace de famine et mon inquiétude pour toi, Porlyushika, Wendy et Chelia n'ont pas voulu prendre de risques.

Presque un mois sans avoir de tes nouvelles, c'était horrible. Je devais toujours me rappeler qu'il y avait d'autres raisons qu'un nouvel emprisonnement ou… pire. Il pleuvait sans cesse durant les derniers jours de novembre et avec la venue de l'hiver, on est chaque jour coincé dans une tempête de neige. Il est évident que les lettres tardent à arriver.

Mais il m'est impossible de ne pas m'inquiéter. J'ai oublié comment c'était de vivre vraiment sans aucune inquiétude. Ta lettre est arrivée depuis trois jours, mais je n'ai pas put la lire tout de suite… Ce même jour, notre fille est venue au monde.

Et voici la partie heureuse de cette missive et par les temps qui court, c'est fort précieux. Tu es devenu père le sept décembre de cette année. Tu n'as même pas idée de mon bonheur quand j'ai donné son premier câlin à notre Ivy. Oui, Ivy, j'ai finalement choisie ce nom. Ton absence à bien sûr laisser un goût amer, j'aurais tant aimée de t'avoir eu à mes cotés.

La naissance était longue et difficile. Je n'arrive pas à croire que Lady Evergreen à accepter de faire ça quatre fois. Et la pauvre Levy, deux d'un coup ! Mais quand je regarde Ivy, je me dis que cette douleur en valait bien la peine.

Ne t'en fais pas trop pour moi, grâce à Porlyushika, Wendy, Chelia et même Sawyer, je suis hors de danger. En contrepartie, je suis totalement épuisée. Pour le moment, je dois garder le lit et je m'y trouve justement pendant que je t'écris. De temps en temps, je regarde Ivy qui dort à coté dans son berceau. Oh Erik, elle est si belle ! Ses adorables poings minuscules, sa petite bouche en forme de cœur, son petit nez retroussé. Elle vient peut-être de toi, car le duvet qui couvre sa tête semble avoir la même couleur que tes cheveux. Si seulement tu pouvais déjà la voir… si seulement cette guerre pouvait finir au plus vite.

Lady Erza a eue son bébé le trois décembre. Tu n'imagines même pas sa surprise quand on lui a mit un garçon dans les bras au lieu de la fille tant attendue. Elle a donc un Simon au lieu d'une Lavinia, Aisling, Fuyumi, Lital, Isabeau, Morgane, Diana, Zora (je te le jure, elle à vraiment voulu donner tous ces noms en même temps à son enfant). Mais malgré cela, elle est si heureuse d'être enfin mère et semble en avoir finie pour de bon avec sa fausse couche. Seule l'absence de Jellal jette une ombre au tableau.

Mais je me fais quand même du souci pour Erza. Porlyushika avait l'air inquiète durant la naissance du petit Simon et à exiger d'examiner Erza durant les jours qui suivent. Hier encore, j'ai entendu Wendy et Sawyer discuter pendant qu'ils passaient devant ma porte. Mais j'ignore de quoi il s'agit exactement.

De toute façon, l'arrivée d'Ivy et Simon semble être la seule joie en ce moment. La famine semble nous guetter dans l'ombre et plusieurs blessées à l'hôpital sont terriblement affaiblies en ce moment, d'après ce que l'on m'a raconté. Hélas, j'ignore par contre s'il y a déjà eu des morts et pour le moment, je préfère vraiment rester dans l'ignorance.

Je n'ai pas put m'informer de bien des choses ces derniers jours. Avec la fin de grossesse épuisante et la naissance d'Ivy, j'avais bien sûr autre chose en tête. Mais j'ai le sombre pressentiment que la vie deviendra bien plus difficile. Lisanna avait entendue certaines rumeurs circuler ce matin, mais j'ignore encore à quel sujet.

Mais malgré mes inquiétudes assez grandes, notre Ivy m'offre une nouvelle espérance et je me sens si proche de toi quand je la regarde. Je t'aime, Erik.

Ta Kinana


	29. Les soldats sont aussi des humains

**3\. janvier x793**

Chère Kinana !

Tu n'as même pas idée de la joie que j'ai ressentie quand ta lettre est arrivée, avec cette bonne nouvelle en prime. C'est si rare de vraiment ressentir de la joie ici, cette longue attente en valait la peine.

J'ai vraiment versé des larmes quand j'ai lu ta lettre et encore maintenant, j'ai du mal à les retenir. Mes larmes tombent sur les mots que j'écris. Pour cette fois, j'en n'ai pas honte. J'aurais tant aimé être à tes cotés, j'aurais tant aimé pouvoir bercer Ivy dans mes bras. J'ignore vraiment si je vais pouvoir gagner une permission pour venir vous voir, mais je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Je n'arrive même pas vraiment à trouver les mots pour exprimer ma joie.

Jellal est lui aussi fou de joie. Du moins quand il s'agit de la naissance de son fils. À chaque fois qu'il parle de Simon, ses yeux brillent, le reste du temps il est comme d'habitude. Mais depuis peu, quand nous parlons d'Erza quelque chose semble le perturber, mais j'ignore la raison. En tout cas, c'est ainsi depuis avant-hier, quand Jellal a reçu une lettre de Wendy. Est-ce en rapport avec l'examen dont tu m'as parlé ? Ton inquiétude semble fondée, mais j'ignore ce que la petite a écrit dans la lettre et ce n'est pas Jellal qui me répondra. Garde-moi au courant, d'accord ? Je me fais tout de même du souci pour lui.

Encore autre chose… Comment va Meldy ? Cela fait longtemps depuis que Midnight ait reçu une lettre de sa part. Il commence à craindre le pire et je ne sais plus ce que je pourrais dire pour le rassurer. J'arrive à peine à croire que je fais ça. Mais je sais moi-même combien il est douloureux d'être longtemps sans nouvelle de la femme que j'aime. Si tu sais quelque chose, fais le moi savoir ou écrit directement à Midnight, si Meldy ne peut pas le faire elle-même.

Avec du retard, je te souhaite un joyeux Noël et une bonne année, même si ce n'est pas aussi joyeux qu'avant. Tu sais, je suis même prêt à mettre un des ridicules bonnets de Père Noël de lady Mirajane et décorer le sapin avec n'importe quoi sous la garde de lady Erza. Plus jamais je m'en plaindrai, ni pendant ni après la guerre. J'ignore si je pourrais encore supporter un Noël sans toi.

Mais le Noël de cette année était tout de même spécial. Par chance, nous avons à nouveau une trêve. De plus, proche de notre camp, de soldats de Pergrande et Bellum sont stationnés. Maintenant, accroche-toi… C'est avec ces ennemis que nous avons fêtés Noël ! Je te jure que ce n'est pas une blague.

Cela avait commencé avec un chant. Nous venions de finir le premier refrain quand un autre chœur entamait la seconde partie. À la troisième, nous avons reprit le flambeau et puis les deux camps ont chanté à tour de rôle jusqu'à la fin de la chanson.

J'ignore après qui à eu cette maudite idée, mais après les chants, chacun à pris des couvertures, du bois pour le feux et de vin chaud bas marché et nous sommes aller vers un groupe d'arbres qui se trouve tout juste entre les deux camps.

Crois le ou non, mais l'autre camp avait eu la même idée, même quelques officiers étaient venus. Natsu était tellement ébahi qu'il a oublié de dire une bêtise. Et au final, nous nous sommes tous installer autour d'un feu de camp, avons oublier nos différends pour fêter Noël.

Crois-moi, c'était vraiment bizarre, mais en même temps triste et agréable. C'était la première fois que je n'ai pas vu d'ennemis en ces hommes, mais des humains. De vraies personnes, qui ont les mêmes douleurs et les mêmes chagrins que nous. L'un d'entre eux m'a montré une image de sa toute jeune épouse et de leurs deux fils. Il ne les a plus revu depuis presque deux ans et ils lui manquent beaucoup. Je lui ai donc raconter de toi et de notre enfant, dont j'ignorais encore qu'il déjà venu au monde.

Les soldats ennemis sont aussi des humains. Il est difficile de ne pas y penser lorsque je me bats contre eux. Après le Noël commun, je ne vois plus aucun sens dans cette guerre. Est-ce que seul nos souverains sont-ils ennemis ? Je n'aurais sans doute jamais de réponse.

Cette lettre est plus longue qu'a mon habitude, mais j'avais tout de même quelque chose de spécial à te raconter. Embrasse Ivy pour moi, mon amour.

Ton Erik


	30. Comme un miracle

**27\. janvier x793**

Cher Erik!

Tu peux imaginer ma surprise quand j'ai reçu ta dernière lettre, plus longe que d'habitude. Cela n'est pas vraiment dans tes habitudes d'écrire autant. Mais tu m'as raconté une très belle histoire et cela n'a fait que renforcer ma joie.

C'est incroyable que des soldats ennemis aient fêtés Noël ensemble. Cela est comme un miracle. Peut-être que c'en est un, finalement. Mais je suis heureuse que les miracles soient encore possibles sur le champ de bataille. On y réfléchissant, cela voudrait dire en quelque sorte que c'est la guerre le véritable ennemis, pas les personnes impliqués. En tout cas, la majorité…

J'ignore si tu es déjà au courant, mais le bruit de votre fête de Noël entre ennemis est venu jusqu'ici. Je n'ai aucune idée comment cela a put arriver jusque chez nous. Mais dans le château et à Magnolia, c'est devenu un sujet très populaire. On y parle tout de même d'autre chose que des problèmes de la guerre. Je pense même que cette fête de Noël entrera dans l'histoire.

Je serais si heureuse si tu pouvais avoir une permission. Tu me manques de plus en plus chaque jour et ce sentiment fait à présent parti du quotidien. De plus, j'aimerais tellement que tu puisses enfin faire la connaissance de ta fille. Ivy est de plus en plus adorable chaque jour. Elle est très calme et n'a pas encore criée durant une nuit entière. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas toujours facile, mais cela mais fait un peu oublier mes soucis. Mais pas ton absence.

Je pense ne pas me tromper du fait que tu n'as pas encore reçu mon cadeau. Je m'y attendais, à ce retard. Mais on peut être heureux que ça arrive un jour ou l'autre à bon port. Je n'ai pas put te tricoter un pull ou une écharpe et j'en suis désolée. Mais j'espère que mon cadeau te donnera tout de même un peu de chaleur. C'est une image de moi et Ivy. Comme ça, tu pourra tout de même voir notre fille, mais si ce n'est pas une vraie rencontre.

Et pour les autres nouvelles… Meldy a attrapé un vilain rhume début décembre et une grippe s'y est ajoutée. Mais rien de particulièrement grave. La pauvre Meldy est par contre très affaiblie et n'a pas de force d'écrire à Midnight. Juvia s'occupe d'elle et s'est charger d'écrire à Midnight, pour qu'il s'inquiète moins. Meldy projette de lui écrire la semaine prochaine.

Concernant lady Erza, je n'ai pas une bonne nouvelle. Tu te souviens de sa fausse couche ? Eh bien, celle-ci a laissée de traces, des dégâts qui n'ont pas laissé de trace sur le coup. Wendy me l'a expliquée, mais j'ai oubliée la définition exacte.

En tout cas, il était impossible de remarquer tout de suite ces dommages. La fécondité d'Erza a souffert à cause de cette fausse couche et à été bien plus affaiblie que la normale. Mais les dégâts n'ont pas laissé de trace et quand Erza est à nouveau tombé enceinte, tout le monde pensait que cette épreuve était enfin terminée. Mais nous avions tort. La naissance de Simon était longue et douloureuse. Et quand il s'est avéré qu'Erza n'avait pas assez de lait pour son fils, nos guérisseuses ont eu une alerte.

La consultation a confirmé leurs craintes. Porlyushika avait même espérée qu'il s'agisse d'autre chose (je n'ai pas bien compris son explication), mais hélas, ce n'était pas le cas. Lady Erza ne pourra plus avoir d'enfant à l'avenir.

Elle me fait tellement de peine. Avec sa nouvelle grossesse, lady Erza avait espérée de fonder une immense famille avec Jellal après la guerre et elle a déjà souhaitée une fille pour la prochaine fois. Mais c'est impossible maintenant. Par chance, le petit Simon est en bonne santé. De plus, Porlyushika avait dit que si lady Erza n'avait pas sa forte constitution, ni elle nie le bébé aurait peut-être put survivre.

Mais si cette nouvelle avait eu l'effet d'un coup de poing, Erza s'en remet tout de même un peu plus facilement qu'a l'époque avec sa fausse couche. Cette fois, elle a Simon et elle n'est pas en colère contre nos guérisseuses. Je la soutiens autant que je peux. Comme j'ai trop de lait pour un seul bébé, je nourris aussi Simon à coté d'Ivy. Parfois, sa mère lui donne aussi le biberon, pour me soulager un peu. Sa plus grande inquiétude est en fait la réaction de Jellal.

Ne prends pas froid, mon courageux soldat. Ivy t'embrasse en retour.

Ta Kinana


	31. Mon espérance

**14\. février x793**

Chère Kinana !

Je ne veux plus me battre. J'ignore même si j'en suis encore vraiment capable. C'est déjà un foutu miracle que j'arrive encore à supporter cette satanée situation. Mais entre les batailles, le quotidien vide dans le camp et l'atmosphère tendue entre soldats et officiers, je me demande souvent ce que je fais ici.

Nous n'arrivons pas à reconquérir le royaume de Stella, les criminels de Sin mettent le pays à feu et à sang. De plus, ils disparaissent d'un endroit avant que les secours arrivent. Sommes-nous toujours ces mêmes armées victorieuses qui ont reconquérit le royaume d'Iceberg ? Qu'est qui a changé, pourquoi ne pouvons-nous faire pareil avec Stella ? Ajoute à ça que Brain est toujours quelque part là dehors. Il n'est sans doute plus dans la région où se trouve notre camp, sinon je l'aurais revus depuis longtemps déjà. Mais j'ignore s'il n'est qu'un simple mercenaire de Sin ou s'il a un rang élevé dans les rangs de l'ennemi.

Les moments calmes sont rare et pour ma part, je me calme seulement quand je lis tes lettres ou que je pense simplement à toi, ainsi qu'à Ivy. L'image que tu m'a envoyé n'est arrivé qu'hier soir. Mais elle me donne tellement de chaleur et d'espoir. J'aimerais tellement être à vos cotés. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour te serrer à nouveau dans mes bras, pour enfin rencontrer Ivy. Parfois, quand je m'endors, j'ai l'impression que tu es allongée à coté de moi. C'est une sensation agréable, me faisant presque oublié cette maudite guerre.

Midnight a reçu la lettre de Juvia. Il était si soulagé d'avoir des nouvelles de Meldy et de savoir que rien de vraiment mal ne lui était arrivé. Son inquiétude était grande, il n'a presque pas dormi durant ces dernières semaines. Tu le connais, cela veut dire beaucoup venant de lui. Rien que de savoir Brain chez l'ennemi lui ôte déjà assez de sommeil comme ça. Maintenant, Midnight espère que Meldy guérira vite et qu'elle pourra à nouveau lui écrire.

Mais comme c'était Juvia qui lui avait écrit, Midnight a eu un sacré différend avec Gray. Celui-ci était jaloux car sa fiancée avait écrit à un autre homme (qui n'était non plus Gajeel). Midnight à bien sûr expliqué pourquoi Juvia lui avait écrit, mais il fallait que Luxus donne un bon coup à Gray pour que celui-ci comprenne. De plus, les commentaires stupides de Natsu durant cette conversation n'ont pas vraiment aidé, même si cet idiot à vraiment voulut aider. Tout ça était tellement ridicule. Mais cela me rappelle l'époque d'avant la guerre, alors cela ne m'énerve pas.

Quand à Jellal, il à reçu des lettres de la part de Wendy et Erza, l'informant de l'état de sa femme. Cette soudaine stérilité lui à fait l'effet d'une bombe. Jellal n'accuse bien sûr personne, il s'inquiète surtout pour Erza et son jeune fils. Le pauvre en vient presque à s'accuser de ne pas avoir été là pour eux.

Mais il se remet petit à petit. Nous essayons tous à être là pour lui, même Natsu se montre sensible. Par contre, quand il a besoin d'en parler, Jellal se tourne vers Luxus et celui-ci prend toujours du temps pour l'écouter. Pour le moment, nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus. Jellal à surtout besoin d'Erza en ce moment et j'espère pour lui que la prochaine lettre de sa femme viendra bientôt.

Toi et Ivy, vous me manquez tellement, ma Kinana. Mais vous êtes mon espérance.

Ton Erik


	32. Je n'ai pas le droit de perdre espoir

**2\. mars x793**

Cher Erik !

Dehors, pendant que je t'écris, une tempête de neige ravage la région et ce depuis les premières heures ce matin. J'ignore quand je pourrais poster cette lettre. Nous ne pouvons sortir, ce serait carrément du suicide. Jamais de ma vie je n'ai vécu un tel hiver aussi long et difficile. En haut de cette lettre, la date est le second jour de mars, mais le printemps semble encore bien lointain.

Je t'ai déjà parlée de cette famine qui rôde en silence dans le pays. Eh bien, maintenant nous la sentons de manière brutale. C'était déjà difficile de trouver des denrées acceptables à Magnolia, mais maintenant, nous ne pouvons plus sortir.

Pour les fruits et les légumes, nous avons bien notre jardin d'hiver, mais maintenant lui aussi est dur d'accès. Cana, Richard et Lisanna ont put y chercher certaines choses ce matin, mais maintenant il nous ait interdit de prendre des risques inutiles. Celle l'étable et l'écurie sont une exception, nous ne pouvons pas laisser nos pauvres animaux mourir de faim. Mais là aussi, la prudence est à l'ordre du jour.

Depuis que plus personne ne peut sortir, l'humeur est au plus bas dans le château. En tout cas, plus bas que la normale. Les enfants ont du mal à rester dedans sans pouvoir sortir. Lady Lucy et lady Juvia se sont porté volontaires en tant que baby-sitters pour changer les idées aux petits. J'espère sincèrement qu'elles ne seront pas à court d'idées, sans jeux et distractions ce sera difficile d'occuper les enfants. Lady Mirajane a vraiment de la chance, son petit Galahad est un garçon calme. Quant à la pauvre lady Evergreen, elle a bien du mal à gérer ses quatre filles qui ne tiennent plus en place depuis le début de la tempête.

Mais nous autres adultes avons aussi besoin d'occupations, sinon nous deviendrons tous fous. Nous ne pouvons plus aller à l'hôpital et nous n'hébergeons aucun fugitif pour le moment.

C'est déjà assez dur pour Sawyer de ne plus pouvoir chevaucher et il nous aider partout avec sa jambe manquante. Pour le moment, il enlève la poussière des tableaux avec Sorano, mais il est clair qu'il n'apprécie vraiment pas ce boulot. Sorano non plus, mais elle refuse de laisser tomber Sawyer. Et lady Erza, s'occupe de Simon et essaye de coudre d'innombrables vêtements pour enfants. J'ignore ce qu'elle fera quand elle les tissus et les fils viendrons à manquer.

Quant à moi, je m'occupe surtout d'Ivy et j'aide aussi lady Mirajane à faire divers travaux. Je ne supporte pas d'être enfermée ici, à cause de cette maudite tempête de neige. Le fait que la guerre n'en soit la cause, ne me console pas vraiment. Comment cela pourrait-il me consoler, aussi ? D'habitude, j'aime l'hiver. Mais pas comme ça. De tout façon, on peu rien faire grand-chose, à part prier et espérer que le printemps ne tardera pas trop.

Oh Erik, j'aimerais tellement que tu sois là avec moi. Je n'arrête pas de relire encore et encore tes lettres, j'en fais même la lecture à Ivy. Quand je suis au lit, je tâtonne avec ma main à coté de moi, comme si je te cherchais. Tu me manques tellement que j'en deviens presque folle. Je fais de mon mieux pour me calmer, pour Ivy. Mais c'est difficile, surtout maintenant.

Comme toujours, je m'inquiète énormément pour toi. Déjà dans ta dernière lettre, tu m'as écrit que tu ne voulais plus te battre. Je ne suis pas soldat, mais je te comprends quand même un peu. Par les temps qui courent, il faut être fou pour se réjouir d'aller se battre et d'être impatient de devenir soldat. Si seulement cette guerre pourrait enfin finir, pour que nous soyons à nouveau réunis. Ce rêve semble si loin, mais je n'ai pas le droit de perdre espoir.

Fais bien attention à toi, mon amour. Que mes lettres puissent continuer à te donner de l'espérance et de la lumière dans les ténèbres.

Ta Kinana


	33. Sans tes lettres je serais perdu

**31** **. mars x793**

Chère Kinana !

J'ignore combien de temps je pourrais encore supporter cette merde. Sans tes lettres, je deviendrais fou. En y réfléchissant, c'est déjà un miracle que je n'ai pas encore déserté.

Cette guerre dure depuis bien trop longtemps. Elle n'aurait même jamais dut arriver. Bon nombre d'officiers font des blablas à propos d'honneur et de victoire, mais ça fait un bout de temps que je n'écoute plus les discours soi-disant motivants. Mais de quelle victoire parlent-il ? À la fin de cette guerre, il n'y aura que des perdants. Peu importe le vainqueur, les dégâts et les vies détruites resteront. Personnellement, je ne me sentirais que victorieux quand je pourrais être enfin avec toi et Ivy. C'est tous ce que je souhaite !

Au camps, plus ou moins tout le monde est d'humeur maussade. L'hiver a été comme un poison pour notre motivation et j'aimerais bien que le printemps ne soit pas un antidote. Le seul qui ne se force pas à se battre est bien entendu Natsu. Bon, lui aussi en a marre de la guerre. Mais il voudrais vaincre au plus vite les ennemis qui sont dans le royaume de Stella, avant "d'aller péter la gueule au royaume de Pergrande et Bellum amputé de leurs cervelles", pour le citer. En l'écoutant, cela semble si simple. Mais c'est bien plus complexe que ça, il ne l'a tout simplement pas compris. Je m'inquiète bien un peu pour lui. Durant les batailles, il prend de trop grands risques. J'espère qu'il n'ira pas trop loin.

D'un point de vue totalement neutre, notre situation commence tout de même à s'améliorer avec l'arrivé du printemps. Des que la neige aura totalement disparu, nous quitterons la frontière pour installer le camp à Estrella, la capitale. Des armées de Minstrel ont plus ou moins put conquérir la région autour. Comme il y'a un an dans le royaume d'Iceberg nous allons essayer de conquérir la capitale pour sauver le royaume. Stella à trop longtemps souffert.

Mais je ne suis aucunement motivé. Je n'arrive pas à oublier qu'il nous à fallu des mois avant de sauver Snö. Est-ce que le siège d'Estrella durera-t-il aussi longtemps ? J'en suis sûr. Je sais que je semble être négatif, mais à part toi, je n'ai aucune raison d'être positif. C'est terrible à quel point cette maudite guerre peut inspirer la résignation.

Est-ce que les tempêtes de neiges de Fiore se sont calmées ? La famine est-elle toujours aussi terrible ? J'aurais dut être à tes coté durant cette période trouble. Souvent, je crois que ma place n'est pas ici dans l'armée mais auprès de toi. Cela peut sembler égoïste de penser ainsi, mais je ne suis pas une machine qui ne se bat que pour l'honneur de la patrie.

Sans tes lettres je serais perdu. Et sans nos amis à coté de moi, j'aurais déserté depuis longtemps. Je remercie le ciel de vous avoir, Ivy et toi. Grâce à vous deux, j'ai malgré tout toujours une raison pour me battre.

Il faut à présent je que finisse cette lettre, car je tombe de sommeil. J'espère de tout mon cœur de rêver de toi cette nuit.

Ton Erik


	34. Qu'est-ce qui est vraiment honorable

**20** **. avril x793**

Cher Erik!

On s'imagine le printemps surtout avec le gazouillis des oiseaux, les fleurs de toutes les couleurs, les rayons du soleil. Mais un printemps en temps de guerre est tout autre. Ici, l'hiver est terminé, mais la famine guette toujours et depuis la fin du moi de mars il pleut presque sans arrêt. Quant au soleil, on ne le voit que légèrement à travers les nuages, quand il ne pleut pas. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que le soleil lui-même en a assez de cette guerre et qu'il en perd la motivation de briller dans le ciel.

Certaines de nos plantes ainsi que certains de nos fruits et légumes ont péri durant l'hiver, malgré les efforts de Richard. Dieu merci, il a put en sauver plus que nous avons cru, mais cette pluie l'inquiète. Richard à déjà proposé de mettre les plantes qui peuvent encore être sauver dans des pots et de les stocker provisoirement dans le jardin d'hiver.

L'atmosphère dans le château et dans la ville est encore plus morose que pendant l'hiver. On ne trouve presque plus de nourriture dans les magasins. Nous consommons beaucoup moins de pain qu'avant, la viande est livrée des paysans de campagne, mais c'est toujours peu. Cela fait un moment que je n'ai plus vu un seul morceau de sucre. La résignation qui règne ici m'effraie de plus en plus. Où est resté notre Fairy Tail si pleine de rire ?

La faim est grande, surtout chez les enfants. Il nous est de plus en plus difficile de leurs changer les idées, car nous-mêmes n'y arrivons guère. En ce moment, nous vivons encore de ce que nous avons. Mais si la famine s'aggrave, nous n'aurons sans doute pas d'autre choix que de recourir aux services du marché noir. Ce sera notre solution d'urgence quand il n'y aura plus rien. Cela ne me plait pas, mais la dignité et le sens de l'honneur ne nous rempli pas le ventre.

J'ignore si je dois en avoir honte, mais ce mot "sens de l'honneur" me dégoute de plus en plus souvent. Tout du moins, ce qui nous est montré comme étant honorable. Cela me rappelle trop cette horrible guerre qui me sépare de toi. Qu'est-ce qui est vraiment honorable ?

Mais malgré tout, je n'arrive pas à perdre espoir. Peu importe les ténèbres qui règnent en ce moment, j'espère chaque jour que la lumière reviendra après la guerre. Je sais bien que les dégâts et les douleurs de ce cauchemar resteront encore longtemps. Et cette horrible guerre ne s'arrêtera pas un clin d'œil comme tu m'as écrit dans ta dernière lettre. Espérons que Natsu n'ira pas trop loin dans sa fougue.

Mais je ne peux pas croire que plus jamais nous ne serons heureux. Chaque jour je prie pour ton retour ainsi que des autres, que nous apprenons à vivre avec les conséquences de la guerre et que nous arrivions à reconstruire nos vies. Rien ne sera comme avant, avec cette guerre. Erik, tant que nous avons des petites lueurs d'espoir dans ces ténèbres, il y'a encore de l'espoir pour qu'un jour, nous retrouverons notre joie. Je refuse de lâcher cette espérance.

Oh Erik, tu me manque tellement. Ivy grandit et tu n'es pas là pour admirer son premier sourire. Son sourire ressemble au tien, je trouve. Mais tu me dirais sûrement, si tu était là, qu'il ressemble plus au mien. Je raconte à Ivy de toi et je continue de lui faire la lecture de tes lettres. C'est presque comme si tu était vraiment avec nous et ça me console.

J'ai commencé à broder, je m'y consacre après avoir fini mon travail au château et pendant que je m'occupe d'Ivy. J'ignore pourquoi je le fait, mais je dois dire que c'est très apaisant de faire quelque chose pour moi de temps en temps. Je brode surtout des serpents, car ce sont tes animaux préférés. Et aussi des forêts et des châteaux forts, comme dans les histoires que nous nous racontions dans notre enfance, t'en rappelle-tu ? J'ignore encore ce que je ferais de mon ouvrage. Une couverture, une tapisserie ? Je verrais en temps voulu.

Ne perds pas espoir, mon Erik.

Ta Kinana


	35. Un peu de rire donne un peu d'espoir

**12** **. mai x793**

Chère Kinana !

Je t'admire. Malgré l'humeur à zéro et la résignation, tu espères toujours que ça ira mieux après la guerre. Cela en ne perdant pas de vue le fait que rien ne sera comme avant et que cela va durer pour reconstruire. Mais quel veinard je suis de t'avoir pour femme.

Je t'imagine très bien en train de broder. Bien sûr que je me rappelle nos histoires de notre enfance. Nous nous sommes toujours disputé que la princesse devrait rester chez le dragon ou qu'elle devait partir avec le prince. Mais finalement, j'avais réussi à te persuader de mon idée. Te souvient-tu de la fois quand tu as pleuré quand l'un de nos chevaliers avait tout sacrifié non pas pour la princesse mais pour la fille du forgeron ? J'avais du mal à te consoler et à sécher tes maudites larmes.

Cela me fait beaucoup de bien de me souvenirs. Chez nous, il y'a ni pluie ni soleil, notre siège est en pleine routine merdique et j'en ai toujours marre de me battre. Mais je fais de mon mieux de ne pas tomber en dépression, sinon je sombrerais. Toi et tes lettres m'y aide beaucoup.

Les livraisons en vivres, couvertures et autres choses sont bien plus maigres qu'en Iceberg. Cela empoisonne bien sûr une fois de plus notre motivation, mais en pensant à la terreur dans laquelle a sombré le royaume de Stella, il ne faut pas s'étonner. De plus, je suis même soulagé que ces vivres manquants n'aide pas à retrouver notre motivation.

Comme en Iceberg, il y'a aussi toute proche une petite ville qui nous fournis nos vivres. Étonnamment, et je ne me l'explique pas, Sun avait moins souffert que d'autres villes et villages du Stella. Mais bon, on arrive encore à manger.

En parlant de ça, tu te souviens de Minerva, la courtisane de Sting dont je t'ai parlé une fois ? Eh bien, elle va vous rejoindre. Airgid était encore sûre comme ville, mais Minerva ne peut plus se permettre le même luxe à Sun, car la situation Stella est encore plus incertaine et dangereuse. Seulement, Minerva avait tout quitté pour suivre Sting. Comme elle n'a plus rien à Crocus, Gildarts a décidé qu'elle ira à Fairy Tail, comme nouveau foyer. J'ignore si c'est une bonne idée avec la famine qui règne en Fiore, mais je voulais simplement te prévenir de cette nouveauté.

En fait, depuis le départ de Minerva, Sting n'est plus jamais volontaire pour aller chercher les vivres pour le camp. Au moins, cela arrive à nous faire rire un peu. J'ignorais que j'en étais encore capable. Mais un peu de rire donne un peu d'espoir et j'en ai toujours besoin.

Embrasse Ivy pour moi, ma Kinana.

Ton Erik


	36. Un peu de lumière suffit à garder espoir

**1** **. juin x793**

Cher Erik !

Minerva est arrivée avant-hier, en même temps que ta lettre. L'atmosphère était un peu tendue, mais ce n'est pas parce que nous trouvions Minerva désagréable. Seulement, aux vues de la situation, il est normal que nous fussions tous un peu intimidés.

Ce n'était pas le cas des enfants. Ils étaient excités de voir enfin un nouveau visage. Nous étions tous rassuré que cette fois ils aient put se changer les idées. Les quatre filles de lord Elfman et de lady Evergreen en particulier étaient toute euphoriques, surtout l'ainée Mélusine. Minerva semblait un peu perdu avec la joie des enfants, mais elle semblait rassurée de pouvoir trouver sa place.

À présent, Minerva a put s'habituer à vivre au château. Elle s'est même révélé être une aide utile et talentueuse pour la cuisine. Avec la famine nos réserves ne sont pas riches, mais Minerva a le don de transformer un vrai repas avec peu de choses. Je m'étonne toujours de la voir se réjouir comme une enfant devant une marmite alors que d'habitude elle est si élégante et distinguée. Mais grâce à elle les repas sont moins fades et ont à nouveau un peu à table.

Quant à moi, je continue toujours de broder. Bien sûr, j'avance que très lentement, mais cela permet à mon âme de se reposer. Minerva m'a montré un nouveau point de broderie qu'elle à apprise durant son séjour en Iceberg. Au premier regard cela semble assez compliqué mais des qu'on à trouvé l'astuce c'est très facile. Ce style convient surtout à des étoiles et autres motifs symétriques, mais j'aimerais bien essayer un dragon volant un jour avec ce point de broderie.

Bien sûr que je me rappelle nos disputes à propos de dragons et de princes. Mais je te remercie de m'avoir persuader de ton point de vue. C'était bien plus passionnant de ne pas toujours suivre les traditions avec nos histoires.

Tu sais, j'ai commencée à broder notre conte avec le chevalier et la fille du forgeron. Du moins, l'une des dernières scènes, celle où il meure dans les bras de sa bien-aimée. Je me rappelle que je pleurais toujours comme une madeleine à la fin, quand elle se retirait dans un couvent et visitant la tombe de son amant chaque jour jusqu'à sa mort. Les histoires tristes me brisaient toujours le cœur, mais tu avais raison quand tu me disais que tous les contes n'étaient pas toujours heureux. Mais jusqu'à la fin on pouvait au moins avoir l'espoir d'une fin heureuse.

En fait, j'ai commencée à raconter nos contes à Ivy, d'après mes souvenirs. Avec tes lettres, ce sont maintenant ses histoires pour dormir. Ivy m'écoute toujours attentivement quand je lui lis tes lettres ou quand je lui raconte nos contes. Elle est encore trop petite pour comprendre, mais ça la calme toujours. Et à moi, ça me donne l'impression que tu es là avec nous, avec moi.

La famine ne s'est toujours pas affaiblie, mais au moins elle n'a pas empiré. L'arrivée de Minerva à apporté un peu de rire chez les enfants et ça nous aide de nous y faire un peu mieux avec la situation. Les temps sont toujours sombres, mais un peu de lumière suffit à garder espoir.

Par contre, je m'inquiète beaucoup pour lord Makarov. Il est à nouveau tombé dans le même état quand lorsqu'il avait appris l'entré de Sin à la guerre. Mais j'ignore cette fois la raison de sa dépression. Personne ne le sait en fait, même pas lady Erza. Lord Makarov ne quitte plus sa chambre et ne parle que très rarement. Dis moi, est-ce que ça à avoir avec Luxus ? Est-ce que quelque chose de grave lui est advenue ? Je me fais vraiment beaucoup de soucis pour lord Makarov.

Que le ciel continue à te protéger, mon bien-aimé Erik.

Ta Kinana


	37. Un soupçon d'espoir

**19** **. juin x793**

Chère Kinana !

Heureusement que la courtisane de Sting a put se faire une place à Fairy Tail. Ainsi, nous autres pouvons enfin rassurer Sting qu'elle va bien. Cet imbécile est grognon à souhait depuis que Minerva n'est plus dans les environs et il craint toujours que quelque chose puisse lui arriver. Et après il veut encore nous faire croire qu'entre elle et lui ce n'est qu'une histoire de coucheries.

Il était vraiment chiant, mais au moins les humeurs de Sting on put nous faire changer les idées et nous faire rire un peu. Malheureusement, nous en sommes à la même situation que devant Snö, en pire. Nous n'avançons pas d'un poil et en plus maintenant il y'a ces bâtard de Sin qui nous font la vie dure. Comme si elle n'était pas assez dure comme ça.

Nous devons être particulièrement vigilant. Des petits groupes de ces mercenaires de Sin viennent souvent la nuit pour essayer de nous déstabiliser et de nous affaiblir intérieurement. Du moins, ils essayent. Pour éviter que ça arrive, nous avons plus de tours de garde la nuit et nos heures de sommeil ne s'allongent pas du tout. C'est dans ce genre de moment que les nouvelles recrues m'énervent, surtout quand elles pensent encore que la guerre c'est génial. Mais bon, ces blancs-becs changeront d'avis après seulement une journée au camp.

Mais depuis peu, un nouvel espoir apparaît. Plutôt un soupçon d'espoir, pour être exact. Mais c'est déjà quelque chose. Depuis plusieurs jours, la rumeur circule qu'une petite rébellion d'habitants de Stella fait face à l'envahisseur. Pour une raison inconnue, on l'appelle la rébellion du Zodiac. J'ignore quel imbécile a eu l'idée de ce nom complètement pourri. Mais on dit que le prince de Stella en fait partie, peut-être que même il en est le chef.

J'ignore si tu es au courant, mais depuis l'invasion de son royaume, le vieux roi de Stella est emprisonné dans son palais et son fils à disparu depuis ce jour. On pensait qu'il serait mort, mais avec les rumeurs de la rébellion, on commence à en douter.

J'ignore si c'est vrai, mais s'il s'agit de la réalité… alors cela pourrait dire que cette guerre pourrait enfin avancer plus rapidement. Si nous pouvons nous allier avec cette rébellion, avoir plus d'alliés. Cela semble trop beau pour être vrai. Je n'ose pas me faire trop d'espoir, mais c'est difficile de se défendre contre l'espérance. Je t'en raconterais plus quand on saura plus sur cette rébellion.

Pour en venir à Luxus, il va bien. Du moins, autant que ça pourrait aller dans cette satanée situation. Mais il est en pleine santé et se porte comme un charme jusqu'à là. Cette dépression de lord Makarov n'a sans doute rien à voir avec son petit-fils. Mais après ce que tu m'as écrit dans ta dernière lettre, cela n'est pas très rassurant. Pardonne-moi de ne pas pouvoir calmer ton inquiétude. J'ai comme l'impression que cette maudite guerre à un mauvais effet sur son âme. Veillez bien sur le vieux, vous tous à la maison.

Tu me manque, tout comme Ivy. Je ne trouve plus les mots pour exprimer ce manque. Fais bien attention à vous deux tant que je ne le pourrais pas, mon amour.

Ton Erik


	38. Peut-être n'est-ce qu'une illusion

**8** **. juillet x793**

Cher Erik !

Lady Minerva s'est définitivement habituée à notre vie de château. Elle toujours sa fierté un peu arrogante, ce qui est loin de plaire à lady Erza, ne me demande pas pourquoi. Mais même elle ne trouve jamais rien à redire aux talents culinaires de notre nouvelle camarade.

Minerva me donne de temps en temps de bons conseils concernant ma broderie. Parfois, elle vient me voir avec son propre ouvrage et nous brodons ensembles. Je n'aurais jamais cru d'avoir plus de relations avec elles que celle de simple connaissance. Je vois plutôt Lady Minerva passer du temps avec lady Erza, lady Evergreen ou encore Sorano. Mais nos broderies nous ont vraiment rapproché. J'en suis heureuse, j'apprends de nouveau style et elle-même est en adoration devant notre Ivy.

La famine est toujours présente, mais nous y sommes habitués. J'ai bien de la peine à me souvenirs qu'avant la guerre, nous mangions à notre faim, voir plus pour certains. Même les enfants semblent résignées à la disette. J'ignore vraiment d'où cela vient. Est-ce normal de nous habituer à avoir faim, à chaque mois de guerre qui passe ?

Peut-être est-ce à cause de lady Minerva, qui arrive à faire presque un festin avec pas grand-chose. En tout cas, je n'entends quasiment plus personne se plaindre de la famine. Est-ce bien que nous nous y soyons résignées ou pas ? Cette question me rend incertaine. Quel est votre avis sur ce sujet, à vous les soldats ?

Mais mon plus grand souci reste lord Makarov. J'ignore pourquoi il est tel quel, alors que Luxus va aussi bien que les autres. S'inquiète-t-il tout de même pour son petit-fils ? Nous aussi, nous avons peur pour vous, mais nous ne nous transformons pas en une carcasse sans vie. Mais lord Makarov est très âgé, peut-être que son inquiétude à un effet sur sa santé.

Mais je de la peine à croie qu'il s'agisse seulement de ses soucis pour Luxus. Rien ne semble plus réjouir lord Makarov. Il ne mange presque plus et même les talents culinaires de Minerva n'ont put le subjuguer. Lady Mirajane en est obligée à le faire manger de force. Elle même et lady Erza ont reprise la gestion du château, lord Makarov ne sort plus et cela fait longtemps depuis qu'il à joué avec les enfants. Même la vielle Porlyushika n'arrive pas à trouver ce qu'il a et ça en dit déjà beaucoup en quelque sorte. Elle est la seule qui ose encore lui crier dessus.

Même la nouvelle de cette rébellion du zodiac n'a put le tirer de sa torpeur. Alors que c'est une merveilleuse nouvelle ! Tu ignores à quel point mon espoir en lisant les mots concernant ce fait dans ta dernière lettre. Je sais, personne ne sait grand-chose sur cette rébellion, à la ville on n'entend rien que des rumeurs complètement tiré par les cheveux.

Mais c'est la première fois que j'ai la certitude de voir la fin de la guerre tout loin à l'horizon. Peut-être n'est-ce qu'une illusion, une étincelle qui s'éteint en juste quelques secondes. Même si cela se révèlera être une grosse déception, cela en vaut la peine. Jamais l'espérance de te voir me revenir enfin n'a été aussi grande.

J'embrasse Ivy pour toi, mon courageux soldat. Fais bien attention à toi.

Ta Kinana


	39. Vaincre l'ennemi commun

**31** **. juillet x793**

Chère Kinana !

Peut-être est-ce vrai que l'on s'habitue plus à la faim, au froid, à la pénurie et à d'autres choses de ce genre, avec la guerre qui dure. Je le vois chaque jour au camp. Même Natsu ne se plaint plus du manque de nourriture. C'est presque comme si nous avions vécu dans ce camp et cette guerre depuis toujours.

J'en suis arrivé au point que je n'ai plus rien à cirer de la chaleur d'été qui règne ici. Mais cela ne l'empêche pas d'être toujours aussi désagréable. De plus, elle nous fatigue. À cause de ça, les combats se sont un peu ralentis, car l'armée ennemie en souffre tout autant que nous. En contre partie, nous n'arrivons toujours pas d'avancer d'un poil avec notre siège et cela empoisonne encore une fois la motivation de nos troupes. Mais nous y sommes habitués après tout ce temps. La seule chose à laquelle je ne pourrais pourtant jamais m'habituer est d'être si loin de toi…

Seul Natsu est encore assez motivé pour se battre. Trop motivé même, ils prends des risques de plus en plus grands à chaque fois. Gray à déjà proposé de lui faire des entorses au pieds, pour le tenir tranquille un temps et pour le mettre hors de danger. Comme si cela pourrait empêcher Natsu. Mais nous y réfléchissons, pour sa propre protection.

Mais dis-moi, qu'a donc le vieux ? D'après ce que tu m'écrit, il semble plus mort que vivant à présent. Oui, je sais qu'il est déjà très âgé. Mais une telle dépression ne lui ressemble pas du tout, pas lord Makarov. Je ne voudrais pas penser au pire, mais… si ça continue comme ça, il risque peut-être de ne plus être parmi nous à la fin de la guerre.

Toi et les autres à la maison, faites bien attention à lui. Essayer de deviner ce qui le déprime à ce point. Quant à moi, je vais demander l'avis de Luxus sur ce sujet. Il s'inquiète énormément pour son grand-père, mais le connaît mieux que tout le monde à Fairy Tail. Ce serait étrange qu'il n'ait pas au moins une petite idée sur l'état actuel du vieux.

Pour la fin de cette lettre, j'ai heureusement une petite étincelle d'espoir à t'annoncer. Au moins, je ne vais pas finir ma lettre sur un temps lugubre. Depuis hier soir, un envoyé de cette rébellion du zodiac séjourne chez nous. Il semblerait que les rebelles aimerait s'allier à nous pour vaincre l'ennemi commun. J'ignore si je dois être sceptique ou espérer le meilleur, mais si les rebelles ne mentent pas sur leurs attentions, cela pourrait bien être le tournant définitif que nous attendions depuis longtemps.

Je ne peux pas encore me forger un avis sur ce Caprico. Il est très discret, distant et semble assez discipliné et poli. Et il ressemble fortement à une chèvre, je trouve. Pour le moment, il parle surtout avec les officiers au sujet de sa venue. J'espère apprendre bientôt plus le souhait des rebelles et leur alliance.

Je dois hélas finir cette lettre à présent, Luxus aimerait que nous nous réunissions et s'il s'agit de la possible alliance avec les rebelles de Stella, je ne voudrais vraiment pas rater ça. Je t'aime, ma Kinana. Comme toujours, embrasse Ivy pour moi.

Ton Erik


End file.
